In The Eye Of The Beholder
by TavGal
Summary: Colonel William Tavington receives new recruits for the Dragoons. One of them is hiding a secret that could ruin careers and Tavington must decide whether to reveal the secret or keep it to use against the officer later.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Any characters or situations from "The Patriot" are not mine, however, original characters and situations are mine. Please read, enjoy and review.

Chapter One.

The thundering sound of horse hooves could be heard long before the Green Dragoons rounded the last corner to the British encampment. They were returning from four days of patrolling in the unseasonably warm spring weather in South Carolina. The patrol had seen no skirmishes but they had managed to threaten enough Colonials that the British were now even more hated than before.

Colonel William Tavington led his men into the camp. He sat tall in the saddle, an aristocratic air about him. Despite attempts at maintaining his usual grooming habits the Colonel looked sweaty, dirty and tired. All he had on his mind was food, drink, a bath and sleep, not necessarily in that order. It had been a long four days away from the relative comforts of the camp and Tavington was ready for the rest, as where his men.

A groom approached as Tavington dismounted, taking his horse off to the stables. Captain Borden followed Tavington as the Colonel approached a group of new recruits now assembled for his inspection. They had been waiting for many hours and a few were having trouble with the heat and their thick uniforms. They stood at attention, some slightly swaying with heat exhaustion, awaiting the orders of their new commander who couldn't have cared less about them at that moment. Tavington walked briskly past them, hardly waiting for Borden's reports of names and ranks. All, but one, met his expectations. He was shorter that the rest, small in stature, but Tavington was informed he was an excellent shot, sniper material, and an accomplished rider.

Tavington placed the man around thirty years of age, with the cold unemotional eyes of a soldier who has seen some fighting. His brown hair was pulled back in the customary queue but the Dragoon uniform was ill fitting across the shoulders, this the Colonel put down the hurry in outfitting the new men. He was on the shortish side but looked solidly built enough to withstand the rigours of battle. He was also so fully armed he could have taken on the militia alone and done well. Tavington begrudgingly sniffed his approval before leaving for his tent. He did not want any weak links within his ranks and he had reservations about the Lieutenant.

Tavington couldn't quite name what was wrong about the new Lieutenant but something didn't feel right. He keep his reservations to himself, however. The Lieutenant hardly spoke, acknowledging orders with only a quick nod of his head. Tavington knew many stayed silent when in his presence out of fear of the Colonel's reputation. Others talked incessantly from nerves, desperately wanting to impress him.

Within a week Charleton had shown what a great shot he was, his accuracy erasing the other mens doubts, but the Colonel still wasn't assured. He had a calm, accurate shot that had proven a deadly combination. If the young officer was aware of the Colonel's doubts he didn't show it, nothing rattled Lt. Frank Charleton.

One evening after returning from a successful skirmish, an aide to Colonel Tavington arrived at Lt. Charleton's tent with the command to report to the Colonel's tent. Charleton was anticipating a special assignment and hurried to his commander's tent. He was surprised to find he was actually being invited to dine with the Colonel and several other officers. All of a sudden Charleton wasn't so sure of himself.

"Ah Lieutenant, join us." Tavington motioned the young officer to a seat opposite to the Colonel's. Charleton nervously sat down and Tavington smiled as he noticed the discomfort of the other man. Tavington figured that a few drinks might loosen the tongue of the Lieutenant and get him talking about himself allowing Tavington to catch any hints as to what his history was.

"Tell me Lieutenant, where are you from?" Tavington asked before taking a mouthful of his dinner.

Frank Charleton gulped down his mouthful of wine, wishing he could disappear or feign some illness to avoid talking in front of all these people. "I was raised here, sir. My parents came from England when my brothers were young." Frank said nothing more.

Tavington swallowed, not wasting any time he asked "where are they now, do they fight for England or these wretched colonies?"

"My mother died when I was young, my father and two of my brothers died in this war, one remains fighting for the British." Charleton allowed as little information as possible, his voice shaking from nerves. " My oldest brother left many years ago."

" Mmmm, left for where? Might we run into him one of these days?" Tavington pressed as he did with all recruits that were from the colonies.

"I doubt it sir, he went west, with fur traders." Charleton stuffed his mouth with food hoping it would stop any more questions from the Colonel. Tavington smirked and left the man alone for awhile, continuing to talk with the other officers at the table.

The evening passed too slowly for Charleton, who wished he could excuse himself but the Colonel would not let up on him. Tavington asked about his military record which had been non-existant. Charleton explained he had been trained to shoot for food, and that riding was an essential part of life in the colonies, so he felt he could use his skills to help the British in the war. His voice was quiet, he answered questions as quickly as possible, hoping the Colonel would assume he just didn't boast about his abilities.

The meal with Tavington had left Charleton feeling very uneasy. The Colonel was suspicious of the young Lieutenant and was not hiding his suspicions at all. After the other officers had left, Tavington stood and asked Charleton a very pointed question.

"Tell me Lieutenant, do you prefer the company of women or little boys?" He asked before draining the last of his drink. The man opposite him almost choked on his port.

"I beg your pardon sir?" He managed to get out eventually.

"You heard me" Tavington answered, staring straight at the young man, convinced he had him all figured out. Homosexuality was looked down on but accepted as a form of control and humiliation within the military. Some hid their sexuality behind formal marriages. Charleton froze, his secret was threatened.

"Sir, I am not what you think." Charleton said, watching for a reaction that never came. Tavington revealed little in his expression but even he was not prepared for what Charleton was about to reveal. Charleton stood at attention, facing the Colonel, "I am not a man..."

"Well I.."

"Please sir, let me finish before I lose my nerve." Charleton interupted, risking the Colonel's wrath. "My name is Beth, Frank is my brother's name. He was killed two years ago when this war first began." Beth Charleton stayed on her feet although she felt her legs would give out on her at any moment. Tavington's face showed such a slight reaction, his eyes open wide, his jaw slightly dropped, but for him it was a slip of his cool demeanor.

"Why would a woman fight, don't you know your place? You're a disgrace to the uniform!" Tavington's famous control was at risk of slipping as he rose so quickly from his chair that it fell backwards, hitting the desk behind it.

"Please let me explain" Beth pleaded but Tavington was in no mood to listen. He moved around

the dinner table intending to strip Beth of her rank insignia, but she stepped back, away from Tavington's reach.

"You're a disgrace, no woman..." Was all he got out before Beth's courage returned full force.

"Sir haven't I proven my worth many times over? I have the skill, the ability to fight any enemy. My father did not raise any weakling children. I am just as capable as any man!" Beth hoarsely whispered through gritted teeth, stopping William in his tracks. "I am good at what I do, don't send me away. No one suspects that I'm anything but a man." Her voice softened, "Please don't tell anyone."

Tavington stepped towards her, this time Beth stood tall and did not back away. He reached for her rank insignia on the baldric across her chest, instead he grabbed the baldric itself and gave her a quick shake.

"Do not disappoint me." He commanded, emphasizing each word. He let go, giving her a shove backwards. "Dismissed." He turned to his desk.

Beth, knowing the evening was through, left his tent. She didn't know where she stood with him, was he going to turn her in or keep her secret? Bethany Charleton was amazed that her deception had worked at all in the world outside the family's farm.

Her mother had died before Beth's third birthday and her father had no idea how to raise a girl so he had raised her as a boy like her four older brothers. She learned how to hunt, shoot, climb trees and ride a horse just like the boys. By the time she was in her late teens many people didn't even realize she was a girl. The hand-me-down clothes from her brothers confined her female body sufficiently so that her shape was not obvious. She helped to run the family farm as one of the men, her fathers slaves were left to run the house.

Her father and two of her brothers had joined up with the British as they were loyal to King George III and England. Their loyalties ended up costing them their lives as they were murdered by militant colonials. Her oldest brother was traveling as a guide further west and no one had heard from him for close to a year. The brother closest to her in age, Robert, was with the British Army already and he had helped her to join up, helped her hide her true sex from everyone. She walked, talked and fought like a man. At a time when men never appeared naked in front of each other it was easy to hide her womanly figure under tight binding and a mans' uniform.

The best that Lt. Charleton could hope for was that Colonel Tavington would need her skills. In that case he couldn't afford to let her secret come out. She returned to her small tent doubting she would get any sleep tonight.

Tavington sat at his desk, lost in thought. He needed the skill of every soldier under his command. Turning one away because she was a woman was not an option at this time. He decided to keep quiet and cut her no slack, she would be held to the same standards as all the men and now he had something to use against her if needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Any characters or situations from "The Patriot" are not my property. Certain new characters created are mine. 

Chapter Two

Weeks passed, skirmishes with colonial militias left many injured. Fortunately for Beth she evaded injury as the treatment of any would reveal her identity. Tavington, impressed by her accuracy kept her close on his personal staff. She had proven herself as a soldier but he had also discovered a shrewd and conniving mind in her. He had brought her in during strategy meetings, her knowledge of the area had been of great help to the British. She knew the trails through the back woods, places where rivers could safely be crossed and the best places to take shelter.

Some of Tavington's men were beginning to wonder about the growing respect that he showed for the young Lieutenant. While none would openly question the relationship and it's leanings, certain observations had been made. Many had seen Tavington watching the movements of Charleton, looks lingering longer than was appropriate. Most evenings various officers would dine with Tavington and Borden but Charleton was always there, every night. Borden, believing his commander was above reproach, was one of the last to notice something odd. One night, after returning his horse to the camp stables, he was walking to his own tent. Twenty feet ahead of him was Tavington, standing still. As Borden approached he realized that the Colonel was staring into the tent of Lt. Charleton. The tent flap was open slightly and Tavington was watching what was happening inside with great concentration. Borden could not see, and did not want to see, what was going on inside. He had no interest in keeping such a close eye on the men. Tavington had kept Beth's secret, even from his closest officer.

"Colonel Tavington," Borden said as he approached, not wanting to surprise the man. This gave the Colonel a chance to move, saving him any embarrassment. Tavington closed the few feet between the two of them, removing Borden's chance to observe the goings on in the tent, preserving Beth's secret. Tavington said nothing, just raised his eyebrow, waiting for Borden to speak.

"Everyone has returned, safely. The grooms report that all horses are well stabled for the night." Borden knew it was a weak report but the near panic he felt made him want to run. Tavington, sensing the discomfort in the Captain and realizing how this all might look, thanked and dismissed him. The whole short, uncomfortable conversation was over quickly and Tavington returned to his own tent.

There he sat, his feet on his desk, enjoying a large glass of scotch. He was beginning to realize that his attention to Lieutenant Charleton was being seen as unnatural to his men, weakening his position of command. Even now he was finding it hard to concentrate on his problem, his mind began to wander back to what he'd observed in Charleton's tent. He had noticed the lamplight and started to approach the tent, visiting unannounced would put Charleton off guard, making her realize she was being watched, but what he saw through the tent flap left Tavington off guard.

Charleton was shirtless, bathing her upper body, her back to the tent flap. She hadn't realized that the evening breeze had blown it open slightly. As she lifted her arm to wash, Tavington had seen the curve of her left breast, a sight that thrilled him, freezing him in his tracks. He had seen many a naked woman before and yet this small glimpse of Beth excited him more. He drained his glass, put out the lamp, took off his jacket, vest and boots and retired to his bed, still thinking of Beth. He found himself with an erection that was demanding attention. He unbuttoned his breetches, pulling out his hard cock and began stroking it up and down, tightening his grip as he imagined Beth spread beneath him. He maintained enough control that he made no noise even as he came, shooting onto his stomach and chest. A hand job was not a sufficient replacement for a good fuck but it would have to do for now. He cleaned himself up with his shirt, taking it off and throwing it aside before rolling over to sleep.

* * *

Beth lay in her bed. She'd heard Borden's voice call for Tavington and knew they were close. As she'd turned she realized the flap was open just enough for someone to have seen through. She grabbed a shirt and threw it on before frantically closing the ties on the tent. Had anyone seen her? Had anyone figured it out or was it just Tavington watching her again? She'd noticed him watching her. He kept her close. She wasn't sure if he was protecting her or if he appreciated her skill. Either way she was enjoying her position in the Dragoons.

The camp was quiet at night. The guards patrolled the outskirts, passing near her tent every 15 minutes. Every now and then you could hear the horses whinny. Some of the men had trouble sleeping and they would wander the camp. If any of them had ever suspected she was a woman they might try to visit her tent but none had tried. Beth kept a knife under her pillow just in case. She believed her deception was working but Tavington's attentions were threatening this. She laughed to herself as she realized that the men might be thinking that the Colonel was homosexual. His attention to her, of course, proved them wrong, despite her appearance. She liked the Colonel, he had accepted her as a soldier, although she didn't think he was completely at ease with the situation. She'd always avoided thinking of men in a romantic way, but Colonel William Tavington was different. She actually found him attractive for more than his looks. One night, while on patrol, she'd been on guard while the other men slept. In the moonlight she'd been able to make out his features, his strong jaw line, solid chin, his hair lose around his face. She was staring at him as his eyes suddenly opened and met hers. She had kept his gaze for a few seconds, then looked away. Neither of them mentioned it later, in fact he behaved as if nothing had happened.

She liked the way he carried himself. He was a confident man and an arrogant one. He could kill with no remorse. His eyes were a chilling shade of blue and were as cold as ice. The only emotions she'd ever seen in them were anger and indifference. His demeanor made him the perfect soldier. He could make decisions without second guessing himself, often raising the ire of his commander, General Cornwallis. He was, she decided, the perfect soldier.

Beth lay in her bed, unable to sleep. She lay in the dark listening to the night around her. She fell asleep still thinking of the Colonel. He did not invade her dreams though that was left to a man from her past. Beth had only been with one man in her life, Alistair McKinnon, a friend of her brother. He had been staying with the family and was not at all fooled by Beth's appearance. He had approached her in the barn one day, not long after her 22nd birthday. He grabbed her head in his hands and kissed her forcefully. He was tall with broad shoulders, much more muscular than her brothers. She knew of his roguish reputation, having enjoyed the raucous stories told over dinner. He pinned her up against a cart, leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"Shall I show you what it feels like to be a woman?" He asked, looking for her permission to proceed. She remembered throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. He pushed her off him, took her hand and led her to the room at the back of the hayloft where he'd been staying. Once the door was closed he pulled her to him and kissed her, his tongue thrusting into her mouth surprised her and she jumped back. His arm grabbed her around the waist as his free hand groped at her breast.

"Relax, it's alright, I won't hurt you." He assured her. Nervous as she was, she wanted to know what it was like to be with a man so she let him proceed. He reached down and undid the hand-me-down breetches, pulling her shirt out. He reached up under the shirt and ever so gently caressed her breasts, her nipples responding immediately to the sensation. She inhaled deeply as he gently rolled and pinched them between his fingers. He lifted her shirt so her breasts were exposed to the light and bent over to kiss them, sucking lightly on her nipples. Her breathing deepened and she couldn't help but moan. He straightened, taking off her shirt and then his own. He pulled her to him, pressing her breasts against his muscled chest. She slipped her arms around his waist, her hands stroking his skin. They kissed deeply, their tongues twisting around each other. He bent over and quickly lifted her off her feet, placing her on the bed in the corner of the room. He finished removing the undone breetches and his own before lying down beside her. His penis was already erect and she'd never seen anything so strange looking before.

"You can touch it." He whispered. Unable to resist, she reached out to touch him. He smiled at her eagerness as she ran her fingers over his entire length. She was surprised at how soft the skin felt despite the hardness of his erection. Beth wrapped her hand around him, suddenly shocked at its size.

"Will this hurt?" She asked quietly.

"Probably, just a little, but then it will feel so good." He tried to reassure her. "I'll warm you up first." He started to slowly stroke her body. He ran his fingers up and down her torso, circling her nipples, spreading out over her belly and down her hips to her thighs. He pressed his fingers between her thighs and she spread her legs just enough for him to reach the places only she had touched before when washing herself. He knew his way around a woman and found her clitoris quickly. Beth gasped and flinched under his touch. He moved down her body, kissing her lightly as he went. Soon his tongue was pressing through her hair and had replaced his finger, which traced slowly down, spreading her lips. She moaned and sighed, thoroughly enjoying every new sensation. She groaned as his finger slid inside her. She may have been a virgin but her body had responded to his attentions as he expected, she was so wet. He continued licking her clit as he moved his finger in and out of her. A second fingers insertion caused Beth to groan and her hips bucked up against his hand. He increased the speed and pressure of his fingers until he felt her muscles tighten around his fingers as Beth came for the first time in her life. He removed his fingers and kissed his way back up her body.

"What happened?" She asked, catching her breath, "It felt great."

"That was your climax," he informed her, "any man worth your attention will make sure you feel that good every time. Are you ready?" He didn't want to surprise or shock her but he knew she might feel like screaming as he entered her. She nodded her consent. He knelt between her legs, raising her thighs over his and used one hand to guide himself to her entrance. Anticipation had kept her wet but in his excited state this first entry would still hurt. He slowly pushed into her, watching her eyes for signs of pain. As her eyes squinted in discomfort he looked her in the eyes and asked her if she was alright.

"Yes." She sighed

"Just don't scream, it won't hurt long." He said, then he thrust in breaking her hymen causing a sharp intake of breath as Beth fought the desire to yell. He thrust in to the hilt, holding there as he enjoyed his conquest. He liked the feeling of deflowering virgins but usually they weren't this willing. She'd closed her eyes as he thrust in but opened them to see him watching her. As their eyes met he started to thrust in and out of her. She grabbed his hips to try to control his movements but he was much stronger. He increased his pace, slamming into her again and again, his balls bouncing against her ass. He suddenly slowed his pace, not wanting to rush, wanting to teach her rather than just using her for his pleasure.

"Reach down with your hand, touch that spot I was licking." He told her breathlessly, noticing the shocked look on her face he said, "Don't worry there's nothing wrong with touching yourself." He kept up his slowed pace, fully out then slowly back in. Her hand reached down, her middle finger finding her clit. "Now rub it." He told her. She followed his direction. The combination of her own touch and his thrusting cock was an overwhelming sensation. Very quickly her breathing increased and she was asking for what she wanted.

"Faster." She sighed. He fulfilled her request, increasing his pace, knowing he wouldn't last much longer. He felt her muscles start to tighten around him and he thrust not just faster but harder. A few more thrusts and she let out a cry as her orgasm hit, her tightened muscles causing his sudden strong release. They both groaned as he thrust in deeply and held there as spasms shook his body. He dropped down on top of her and rolled to her side.

"Thank you." She said once she had caught her breath. He laughed. "What are you laughing at?"

"That is the first time I have ever been thanked for that." They lay together for some time after, mostly in silence. Alistair left three days later having made love to Beth each day and promising to visit again.

Over the next few months he had taught her a lot. Every time he visited he taught her something new. She learned how to pleasure a man with her mouth and how good it felt to have a finger inside her ass. On his last visit to the farm he had promised to shock and thrill her on his return but that never happened. Several months went by with no word from him. Then finally one day a letter arrived. Their names had been found in his belongings and the letter announced his death in a rockslide out west. Beth missed him but knew he was not her true love, she didn't believe in such things.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

The next morning Tavington rose and was dressed long before the valet arrived with his breakfast. Tavington sent him to fetch Borden, Charleton and the three other officers of their patrol for a meeting. As Borden, still tying his cravat, approached the Colonel's tent he was joined by Charleton.

"Good morning, Sir", Beth said as she fell in, a stride behind him. Borden nodded but did not speak to her. He truly felt uncomfortable around the young officer now and wished Tavington would transfer _him _to another troop.

They entered Tavington's tent, Borden first, then Charleton, standing at attention with the other officers who had already arrived. The Colonel ordered them to sit, Charleton taking the seat as far from Tavington as possible. Breakfast was served as they discussed the days duties; a ride out along the river to patrol supply routes. They were expected to keep the roads clear of any Colonial traps, a boring job that occasionally provided a good opportunity for target practice.

With the dismissal of the breakfast meeting, they reported to the stables to prepare their horses. After checking the tack, stowing weapons and collecting three junior officers they rode out on patrol.

* * *

In the evening they rode back into camp. The day had gone just as Charleton had expected, predictable, boring and uneventful. The camp, however, felt alive with energy. With no movement on any line, Lord Cornwallis had ordered the men to stand down, though regular patrols continued. He had increased the drink ration for the soldiers and the camp followers were wandering freely throughout the camp, providing company for any man interested in some. A few men sat around campfires singing songs from home. Despite the relaxed attitude, all fell silent and moved to the sides of the path as the Dragoons, led by Tavington, rode in.

All the men turned their horses over to the grooms, except for Beth. She stayed with her horse, preferring to take care of him, herself. As she brushed along her horse's side, she saw two boots appear on the other side. She looked up to see Tavington, watching her over the horse's back.

"Lt. Charleton, I need to talk to you," he snarled in typical Tavington fashion, "my quarters in half an hour." He turned to leave not waiting for any acknowledgment from her.

"Yes Sir," Beth yelled after him. She ordered a groom to finish with her horse and returned to her tent to straighten up. It would not do to report to your superior while still wearing a soiled uniform and dirty boots. After a quick change of shirt, she threw on the freshly brushed uniform jacket and gave her boots the fastest polish they'd ever seen. As she checked her face in the tiny shaving mirror, her stomach growled. She hoped the meeting would not take long as she hadn't eaten since breakfast and she was starving.

She left her tiny tent and rushed through the camp to Tavington's much grander tent. She stopped outside his tent and pushed the flap open with her left arm.

"Lt. Charleton, reporting as ordered." She announced without looking inside.

"Come in." Tavington ordered. Beth stepped inside and the flap closed behind her. She was the only one here, she couldn't even see Tavington. Beth had been in his tent before but had been so preoccupied before she had never noticed its grandeur. She used the time alone to take a good look around.

To her left was the dining table, big enough for eight, where she had eaten her breakfast that morning. Behind it, in the back corner, was his desk and a small table covered in glasses and a few decanters. Near the back wall a wood stove sat unused in the summer heat. On her right was a large chest containing, she assumed, his swords and pistols. About one quarter of the tent was separated from the rest. She realized that had to be where he slept. As she was looking at the walls of the sleeping area, Tavington threw open the flap and stepped out to face her. Beth jumped as he reached for his sword, only to realize that he was removing the unneeded weapon. He walked across the floor and placed it on the end of the table.

"I assume you haven't had a chance to eat yet?" He asked moving to the other end of the table. There was enough food on the table to make a light supper for two. He motioned for Beth to take the chair beside his, but he didn't hold it as a gentleman would for a lady. As she sat down he handed her a plate. "Come on, eat."

"Thank you Sir." Beth said as she helped herself to the food. Tavington poured two glasses of wine before filling his own plate. She had not expected to be the only officer here and was worried about what this private meeting could mean. While they ate he talked only of the days work, trying to relax the nervous young officer.

Once Beth had emptied her plate she sat back in her chair, fearing what might come next. Tavington had never treated her differently when in front of the other officers but now they were alone. He suddenly rose from the table and Beth started to rise, expecting, no…hoping, to be dismissed.

"Relax Lieutenant, sit, there's no hurry tonight." Tavington ordered as he poured two glasses of scotch. He returned to the table and held out a glass to Beth. "It's scotch, a man's drink." The look on his face sent a chill down her spine.

_So this is how it's going to be, _she thought, _he's brought me here to insult me._ She had hoped they were beyond this kind of treatment. Beth took the glass, "Thank you Sir", she said politely.

Tavington pulled his chair out from the table, repositioning himself at her side, Beth turned in her seat to face him. She brought the glass to her lips, inhaling the scent before taking a large sip. She swallowed carefully and exhaled without the response Tavington was expecting. It may have been a man's drink but Beth knew how to drink a glass of scotch without choking on it. She put the glass down on the table and smiled at him.

"Thank you, it's delicious. I'm sorry but I don't recognize the distillery," Beth said, smirking.

"So you drink like a man too, is there anything lady-like about you?" Tavington asked revealing his curiosity about this unique officer.

"Sir, you must have asked me here for a reason," Beth asked, changing the subject, " what did you need me for Sir?" She immediately regretted her choice of words, closing her eyes in disgust with herself. Tavington caught her expression and smiled before looking up from his drink.

"You are causing some problems for me." He said. Beth was shocked, she thought she'd been the perfect soldier. Seeing the look on her face he continued, "Don't worry, it's nothing you've done but my men are talking. They have seen me watching you and are starting to wonder…" He left the rest of the sentence unsaid. Beth understood what they might be thinking.

"Are you transferring me?" Beth wanted to know, suddenly not wanting to be sent away from Tavington's presence.

"No! I haven't even considered it, but something has to change." He spun his glass, the scotch rising precariously close to the rim. He raised his eyes to look directly at her, "Maybe they should be told."

Silence enveloped them, both considering the options.

"All of them or just a few select officers?" Beth asked. Knowing that this day would come, she was less shocked than Tavington had expected.

"Borden definitely, the officers of our regular patrol. It will stay within the Dragoons," he insisted. He had no intention of this information getting out, he had a very good idea of what would be said about him if it did.

"Why are you ready to tell them? Why not just get rid of me?" She inquired. He leaned forward in his chair.

"Don't tempt me." He warned before smiling and whispering, "I have grown very fond of you, despite your outward appearance." He reached over and slowly began drawing circles on her knee with his finger. A shiver shot up her leg.

"You saw me that night, in my tent, didn't you? What did you see?" She probed, ready for any response from him, secretly hoping that he had seen something that pleased him.

"I saw the curve of your naked breast." He said slowly, savoring each word, his eyes sparkling with delight at the thought. Beth blushed. For a few seconds they just stared at each other, Beth was surprised at his open admission of what he had witnessed.

"Anything else?" She pressed, hoping he had seen more.

"Nothing else," He paused and staring straight into her eyes added, "but I did think of you when I returned here." He left the rest to her imagination. She smiled, catching on to what was left unsaid. His finger was still drawing circles on her knee but he was using more pressure now. She reached out and grabbed his hand, placing it firmly on her thigh, her hand on top of his. It was her unspoken invitation.

Looking across at Tavington, Beth knew she wanted to feel his lips on hers and licked her own lips at the thought. He slid his hand up her thigh and around her waist. Tightening his grip, he pulled her off her chair and on to her knees in front of him. He let go of her suddenly and she placed her hands on his thighs to steady her self. He looked down and smiled at her, feeling a familiar stirring at his crotch.

"Let's do something about this hair." He said as he reached around, undoing her queue, letting her hair fall over her shoulders. Her hair was fuller now it wasn't pulled back so severely, making her face look more female. The sight of her still in a uniform, however, was strangely appealing to him, the idea of forbidden territory being conquered. He clasped her head in his hands, pulling her toward him as he leaned in to kiss her.

At first his lips softly caressed hers but as she kissed him back her mouth opened slightly and he thrust his tongue inside. Her tongue met his as their mouths pressed together, their breathing increasing as passion started to take over them. Beth slid her hands up his thighs coming to rest at the top of his legs. Her fingers spread over his hips as her thumbs caressed the bulge in his breetches. He moaned into her mouth. Her hands moved to the waist of his breetches and she started unbuttoning them. He stopped kissing her, suddenly thinking of something he hadn't considered.

"Have you ever been with a man?" He whispered.

"Only one," she whispered back, "and it was a long time ago. He taught me a lot though." She added as she slowly slid her hand into his breetches. Her warm hand on his nearly solid cock was a sensational feeling. Tavington was usually the one who controlled situations like this but his adventurous side was willing to let Beth lead, for now. She wrapped her hand around his length and started stroking up and down.

"Is this what you did that night when you came back here?" She asked. Tavington's head dropped back as he moaned in pleasure.

"Yes." He sighed. Her grip and his memory increasing the pleasure. He felt her move closer and then he felt the sensation of her hot, wet tongue on the head of his penis, making him gasp. He caught himself before he could make any more noise. Any sudden sounds could bring unwanted attention from the guards and he wanted no interruptions. She lowered her mouth down over his length, nearly taking him all in before gagging as he bucked up against her, hitting the back of her throat. Her tongue swirled around his shaft as she slowly moved up and down. He grabbed the arms of his chair for leverage as he slowly thrust up into her mouth. Her lips squeezed tightly around him bringing him so close that he had to stop her quickly. He pushed her off and stood as best he could in the circumstances. She raised her self up on her knees and gently blew on him to cool him down.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to her feet. Beth stopped Tavington as he tried to lead her to his bedroom. He had removed his sword before dinner but Beth was still in full uniform. She quickly removed her sword and pistols, placing them on the table beside Tavington's. Taking her hand again, he led her over and through the flap to his sleeping quarters. Inside the curtain was a narrow bed, like her own, a chair and a chest containing his clothes. The bed would not do for the two of them so he threw the blankets on the floor. He sat in the chair and pulled Beth toward him. She reached around his head to undue his hair, once loose it fell around his shoulders. She undid her own cravat as Tavington unbuttoned her vest then he pushed it and her jacket down her arms and letting them drop to the floor. He pulled her shirt out of the breetches, letting it fall down loose over her hips. Reaching underneath he undid her breetches and pulled them down only to have them catch on her boots.

"I'll handle this." Beth said as she pulled the boots off in a couple of well practiced moves. Tavington removed his own at the same time, tossing them aside. For one night he couldn't be bothered being careful with his uniform. He threw one boot so hard it flew back into the rest of the tent. He returned to Beth's breetches, yanking them down, leaving her bare below the hips. He paused, savouring the thought of what he would find under the man's shirt Beth was wearing. Beth reached inside the shirt, pulled out a pin and stuck it in the tent wall.

"We wouldn't want to get stabbed by that, would we?" She smiled. Tavington was just about to make a suggestive comment when Beth cut him off. "Reach up underneath. Pull on the cloth." She told him. He slowly ran his hands up her thighs, under her shirt, finding the edge of the cloth. Her whole body was covered in goose bumps as he slowly pulled the cloth binding from her body. The fabric pooled at her feet as she took a deep breath now that she was free of the confining fabric. Tavington stood, reaching out to caress her breasts through the fabric of her shirt. Her nipples rose in response to his touch.

"Sir," She sighed, suddenly sounding like a woman.

"Call me William tonight." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

"William," She smiled, "I feel a little exposed." He released her, eyed her up and down and then reached for the buttons of his own uniform. She watched him as he undressed for her, tossing his clothes aside until he was wearing only his shirt, cuffs undone and open at the neck. Beth stepped towards him, grasping the hem of his shirt, lifting it up and over his head, running her hands up his arms as he pulled them out of the sleeves. He repeated the same process with her.

Neither of them felt any hesitation as they stood before each other, naked. He pulled her to him, pressing her against his chest, kissing her deeply. She couldn't resist pressing her hips against his, feeling his erect cock between them. She wanted him in her now but William had other ideas.

He released his grip on Beth, his hand sliding down her body and between her legs. Beth's legs threatened to give out on her as he pressed two of his fingers deep within her. William removed his hand and helped her to the floor, lying down beside her. His shoulders were broad, his chest, well muscled with a few scars. She ran her fingers over his chest, combing them through the dark hair in the center. He pushed her onto her back, leaning on his left elbow. His right hand slowly made its way up her body, cupping her left breast, his fingers stroking over her nipple, pinching it lightly. She pressed herself into his grip, wishing he wouldn't go so painstakingly slow. William sensed her eagerness and grinned.

"Are you in a hurry?" He asked. "We have all night ahead of us, I can make this last as long as I want."

"It's been so long." She sighed. "I'd forgotten how good this feels." She grabbed the back of his head pulling him to her for a kiss. His lips left hers and moved along her jaw, down her neck and to the valley between her breasts. He lingered there, his kisses tickling her, before circling her nipples with his tongue. As he sucked one hardened nipple into his mouth she pressed his face to her breast, arching her back to him. His mouth left her and before he could do anything she had pushed him onto his back. She was going to show him what she had learned at the hands of Alistair McKinnon.

She leaned over him, kissing his chest, her fingers tracing circles all over his torso, her lips following. She avoided touching his erection, focusing on his hips and inner thighs. Propped up on his elbows, he watched her as she moved over his body, her lips softly kissing him. This was such sweet torture but he let it continue because in the end he knew it would be worth it. Not once did she touch his cock and he longed for her to touch it. She moved up his body until they were face to face, a look of pure mischief in her eyes. He rolled over, pressing her to the floor, almost his full weight on top of her. She could feel his erection pressing against her thigh, she couldn't wait to have him inside her. She tried to reach down to direct him in but William stopped her.

"You're not the only one who can use torture." He said as he straddled her hips, lifting her arms above her head and holding them there. "Now lie still, don't move." She followed his orders, not knowing what he would do next excited her even more. Sitting astride her, he ran his fingertips lightly down her arms and on further down her sides. Her nipples were now so hard they ached. He bent over to kiss her breasts, lightly rolling her nipple between his teeth, as she squirmed and moaned he bit the nipple hard. He expected a scream but instead she moaned in pleasure. "I told you not to move." He said, not even lifting his lips from her breast, his breath tickling her skin. He moved over to her other breast getting, and giving, the same response.

Beth was having trouble staying still, her one hand reached down to touch him but William was faster. He grabbed her hand, shoving it back above her head.

"I said don't move." He ordered, a touch of menace in his voice. "At least not for now." His lips returned to her body, kissing down her torso, eventually reaching the mass of curls between her legs. He moved to one side, his hands spreading her legs, his fingers stroking her inner thighs. He could tell she was fighting every urge to move and it was obvious that she was enjoying his torture. His fingers moved to the wet pink flesh between her thighs, spreading her lips and pressing two of his fingers inside her. _It has been a long time, nice and tight _he thought. Beth moaned and pressed against his hand wanting more of him inside her. With his free hand he smacked her thigh.

"Stay still." He warned.

"I can't help it," She sighed, "I want you in me."

"Soon." He drawled as his face disappeared between her legs. She felt his tongue circling her clit, then finally pressing against it, rubbing harder on the tender little spot, his fingers thrusting in and out of her. He brought her to brink of orgasm, then his tongue and fingers left her. Before she could even get out a groan of complaint he'd moved up over her, stifling any noise with a forceful kiss. He reached down and guided himself into her. She was so wet and ready for him that he entered her easily, both of them groaning at the exquisite sensation.

She wrapped her legs around him as he thrust into her. There was nothing slow or gentle about their coupling. She forgot his orders and reached down to grab his ass as he slammed into her again and again, both fighting to keep as quiet as possible but his breath escaped him in grunts. They were both so excited that it didn't take long before they both felt their orgasms building. As Beth's hit she started moaning, William quickly kissed her to keep her quiet, as she clenched around his thrusting member, her fingernails digging into his taut ass. Seconds later he thrust into her and held there, pressed against her as his seed shot into her. As their climaxes subsided, his lips left hers, both still out of breath.

"Please tell me we'll do this again." She said breathlessly. He laughed as he rolled off her, lying at her side.

"Again and again." He assured her as he wrapped her in his arms. They lay there in the dark, her leg across his and for the longest time neither of them spoke.

"Beth?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you live like this?"

"Like what?"

"As a man?"

"It's all I've ever known." She answered. "My father didn't know what to do with me after my mother died and he didn't want to send me away so he raised me like one of my brothers."

"He did a good job, until the other night I'd seen nothing feminine about you." He kissed her forehead as she snuggled her head against his chest.

"Have you found anything feminine now?"

"Oh yes, plenty." He sighed.

"I'm glad you saw me in my tent." She said, her body giving in to sleep. He smiled and reached beside them and pulled a blanket over them both before falling asleep.

All was quiet in the encampment.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four 

The next morning dawned bright, not a cloud in the sky. A few soldiers with body and mind wrenching hangovers stumbled about, regretting the trading they had done the night before that earned them more drink rations. They would pay for their indulgence if they had to march or ride that day. The smells coming from the kitchens did not help their situation as the cooks prepared breakfast for thousands of men.

The Dragoon encampment was separate from the rest of the army. Since many of them had not returned from patrol until later in the evening it was still quiet. The grooms were already in the stables tending to the horses and a few men sat outside their tents shaving or enjoying a hot cup of tea.

A valet, carrying a tray, made his way down the rows of tents, heading for the largest. He entered the tent and noted its state of disarray. The dinner dishes still hadn't been cleared away and there were two baldrics, swords and sets of pistols sitting on the table. As a valet he was used to seeing things and having to keep quiet about the events he witnessed but that usually that involved whores, or someone else's mistress. His blood froze at the thought of what kind of secret he would now have to keep.

Captain Borden had seen the valet enter the tent and assumed that Colonel Tavington was up. Borden was just about to enter the tent as the valet stepped out and froze in his tracks. Borden took one look at his face and recognized the shock and surprise he saw there. The valet stepped to one side and Borden signaled silently for him to stay where he was. Borden carefully entered the tent. His first thought was that he would find Tavington murdered in his sleep, why else would the valet look so shocked? He took a few steps towards the center of the tent and looked around, quickly surveying his surroundings. There did seem to be signs of some kind of struggle but swords were sheathed and there was no sign of blood. Various pieces of uniform were strewn about the floor of the tent and one boot was thrown clear across the room.

Then his own blood ran cold as one thought hit him. Borden quietly moved to the sleeping quarters and carefully pulled the curtain open just enough to see inside. The bed was empty. The Colonel was asleep on the floor, covered only from the waist down by a blanket. His arms were wrapped around a person who was lying across his chest, also asleep. The person was most definitely a female, the small blanket didn't cover enough to hide the feminine figure beneath it.

Borden let out a relieved sigh as he turned to leave the tent. _The Colonel found himself a whore for the night _he thought but then something else struck him. _Why were there two swords, two baldrics and so many uniform pieces?_ Borden crossed the room to check the insignias on the baldrics. One was a colonel, Tavington's. The other bore a lieutenant's insignia and two of the pistols bore the initials F.C., Frank Charleton. The Captain's mind raced and all of a sudden it all made sense. Borden was no idiot, the woman in the Colonel's arms and Lt. Charleton were one and the same. Everything made sense now, even the Colonel's behavior at Charleton's tent.

Tavington woke to the sound of shuffling footsteps in the other part of the tent. He reached up, swept Beth's hair from her face and kissed her forehead. She stirred but didn't wake. He grasped her shoulder and gently shook her. As she lifted her head about to speak, Tavington covered her mouth with his hand and with his free hand put a finger to his lips to signal her to be quiet. He lifted his head to her ear.

"There is someone in here." He whispered into her ear. "Get up, get dressed, quickly!" He ordered. They got up as quietly as possible, searching for their clothes. Both jackets were missing as was Tavington's vest and one of his boots, but Beth found enough of her uniform to dress sufficiently enough to keep her cover. Tavington stepped from behind the curtain, buttoning his breeches.

"You will say nothing." He commanded. Borden jumped at the sound of his commander's voice and turned to face the Colonel. Tavington splashed water on his face and then turned to face the Captain. "I have known for weeks and I also know that the men are talking. She will stay with us, she's too skilled a soldier to lose." He didn't give Borden a chance to speak. "You will not treat her differently from any other lieutenant."

As the curtain rustled both of the men turned to see Beth. The binding was back in place making her chest appear male again. She had her shirt and breeches on and was buttoning up her vest. This conversation involved her and she would be a part of it.

"Do you have anything to say Captain?" Tavington asked Borden.

"Only that, respectfully, Sir, I don't agree with having a woman here. She doesn't belong, she compromises our ability to…" Borden didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Compromises our ability to what?" Beth snapped at him, risking taking such a tone with a superior officer. "Have I compromised anything so far? I have done my job and I've done it well. As long as everyone still thinks I am Frank Charleton then nothing will change."

As long as we continue on as we have." Tavington's tone left no doubt that he expected his orders to be followed. Borden reluctantly nodded in agreement and turned to leave. "Fetch Hamilton, Davies and Thomson. I want them here in one hour."

"Yes Sir." Borden said as he turned and left. He hated being treated like a messenger but he was glad to leave the tent and feel the cool morning air on his face. The valet was still standing outside the tent waiting for further orders. Borden stalked past him.

"Sir?" The valet called after him. Borden just waved him off and continued towards the tents of the other officers. The hour until the meeting would give him the time he needed to think. The valet shrugged and returned to the kitchens. He would not be spreading any rumours, he knew better than that. He also knew Tavington's reputation.

William turned to Beth and held out his arms to her. She walked over to him and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Well, we have an hour." Beth sighed.

"Lieutenant, what are you suggesting?" Tavington asked in mock surprise. Before Beth could respond he kissed her deeply. She pulled away, not being able to stop her laughter.

"I think we should figure out what we are going to tell them," She said, "but I did enjoy that kiss."

"The next few days could be very interesting…and difficult." Tavington stated.

"I know." Beth replied, releasing him and breaking free of his embrace. She stood up very straight, regaining the male posture she had perfected over the years. They nodded at each other and continued dressing in silence. Tavington took a look at the breakfast tray left on the table. The meal was almost cold but still edible. He offered to call for a second meal but Beth declined his offer.

"At this moment I'm so nervous I don't think I could eat." She said. As she watched Tavington eat, hunger got the best of her and she helped herself to a slice of bread from his plate.

"There is more if you want it." He offered. She sat opposite him and slowly ate the bread.

"No thanks, I'm alright."

"Hmm that's what you said before you started eating my breakfast." He smiled across the table at her.

Once he was finished eating Tavington picked up the tray and placed it on the ground outside the tent for a valet to take away. He turned back into the tent to see Beth starting to braid her hair. He walked up behind her and silently took over the task of braiding and wrapping her queue. Once he was finished she turned to him, circled her finger in the air as a silent signal to him to turn around. He did and she returned the favour, enjoying the feeling of running her fingers through his hair. They retrieved their stockings and boots and to complete their uniforms they slipped into their baldrics and belted on their swords. Tavington passed Beth's pistols to her, noticing the initials engraved on them.

"Who is the real F.C.?" He asked.

" My brother, he was killed at the start of this war. They sent his weapons back to me. I saw no reason not to use them myself." She explained as she strapped on the pistols. "My revenge is satisfied every time I kill a Colonial." The dark mood disappeared as fast as it had appeared. She turned to face William. "Well, presentable I'd say." Was her appraisal of them both.

"Not quite, one more thing before they get here." William stepped up to her and cupped her face in his hands. He looked deep into her eyes before he kissed her. The excitement of the kiss increased by knowing how this would look to outsiders; Two soldiers exchanging an intimate kiss. As footsteps approached they broke away and straightened their uniforms. Tavington walked to his desk and Charleton stood at attention suddenly thinking that this is how it must feel to face a firing squad. She hated that her future was no longer under her total control.

Captains Borden, Hamilton and Davies entered the tent. Borden had not told them why the Colonel wanted to see them but they could tell by Borden's mood that it was not good news. They all stood waiting for orders from Tavington. He made them wait an uncomfortable amount of time before he finally spoke.

"Be seated." He ordered without even looking at them. He turned from his desk and joined them as they all took a seat. Borden sat to his right, Hamilton and Davies to his left and Charleton sat at the end of the table facing Tavington. "I have noticed, over the last few weeks, that some have been whispering behind my back." He paused, the three Captains exchanging looks. "I am aware of what they might be thinking. I am going to reveal something to you that is not to go beyond this table." He leaned back in his chair.

Hamilton and Davies noticed that Lt. Charleton's eyes were lowered and that _he_ didn't seem in the least bit curious about what Tavington had to say. Borden has a smug smile on his face. They knew he had prior information about the subject of this meeting and he looked confident that it would turn out as he expected.

"Lt. Charleton is a fine officer, a soldier of outstanding skill," Tavington paused, "and a woman."

The three men looked at each other, Borden was smug in his confidence that his fellow Captains would share his disgust with the situation. Hamilton and Davies were shocked, and for what felt like and eternity to Beth, had nothing to say.

"I have already expressed our misgivings with this disgraceful situation." Borden said. Hamilton's head turned toward Borden, a look of anger on his face.

"How dare you presume to speak for me Borden." Captain Hamilton snapped, "You have not been elected to speak for all of us." Davies sat in his seat, still silent, while Borden was so shocked by the outburst he couldn't find his voice. "Sir," Hamilton addressed the Colonel, then looked down the table to the lieutenant, "As long as Charleton keeps up the excellent work we've seen from her so far, I have no reservations about her serving with the Dragoons. I'm not sure how many others will feel the same way."

As he spoke, Beth raised her eyes to look at him, surprised at how this was not playing out like the execution squad she had imagined. Hamilton turned back to Tavington.

"You have my continued support and loyalty Sir." Hamilton said as he bowed to his commander.

"But we will be a laughing stock if this gets out. What do we say to the men who are already talking? What would Lord Cornwallis say?" Borden ranted. Davies still sat silently taking it all in.

"Tell them anything, make something up. Do not tell them the truth however, I doubt they'd handle it well." Tavington said. "Now that certain events have occurred," He looked down the table at Beth, "I'm sure my mind won't be as easily distracted by my imagination." Beth lowered her head, hoping her smile wasn't too obvious. Borden bore a look of disgust at what Tavington was implying, whereas Hamilton and Davies tried to hide their smiles. "The men will have nothing to notice or gossip about. As for Cornwallis, as long as we are victorious and he gets the credit he won't even notice."

Borden sat back in his chair, not happy that this meeting was not going as he had planned. He wanted the Lady Lieutenant thrown out before any mention of her could be connected with his career. "Davies." Borden snapped. "You haven't had your say in the matter." He was looking for support….and found none.

"Colonel, I have borne witness to the skill of Lt. Charleton," Davies finally said, his voice calm, his thoughts expertly expressed, "and I do not believe that her true identity is reason enough to run her out of the Dragoons." He turned to a surprised Beth. "You have my respect Lieutenant, it is an honour to serve with you." He bowed to her then added, "That is the last time I bow to you Lieutenant."

"Thank you Captain." Beth nodded. No one had asked her why she chose to fight, they had just assumed that she had the same motive as any other soldier, a desire to serve King and Country. Tavington was the only one who knew of her desire for revenge. The colour was rising in Borden's face, he was outraged at the turn of events.

"Something you wish to add Borden?" Tavington asked, noticing the temper of the Captain. His tone of voice making it clear that he did not want a response at all, only acceptance and silence. A healthy amount of fear for a superior officer was essential when in a position of command and Tavington knew they feared him.

"No, I do not Sir." Borden replied with as little emotion as possible.

"Good." Tavington turned to all at the table. "You will treat the Lieutenant as you have been, there will be none of the usual courtesies shown to a woman and the Lieutenant will be expected to continue her duties, with no exceptions." Tavington caught the expression on Borden's face as he used the word 'duties'.

"Yes Sir." All voices responded.

"Dismissed." Tavington said as he rose from the table. All stood to leave. "Borden, I need to speak with you." Borden stayed on his feet as the rest left the tent.

"I did mean her military duties as a Dragoon." Tavington glared at Borden who cringed when he realized his expression had been seen. "Anything that happens while off duty is none of your business, do you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"You have served me well Captain." Tavington said with a distinct chill in his voice, "You have never given me reason to doubt your loyalty…until today." A shiver ran down Borden's spine. "Do not defy me, you know what I am capable of." He paused. "Dismissed." Usually he would turn away but today he watched as Borden slowly turned and left the tent. The icy blue eyes of the Colonel leaving no doubt in the Captain's mind that he was not immune from the wrath of The Butcher.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five 

Beth was relieved to be outside. The cool morning air, proving that autumn was just around the corner, was refreshing after what she had just faced. Still the meeting had gone in her favour, she was still a Dragoon. She inhaled deeply and let it out in a huge sigh of relief.

"Difficult meeting Charleton?" asked a fellow Lieutenant as he passed.

"You could say that." She answered, her male alter ego firmly in place. Now that her anxiety had left her, she realized that she was starving and walked off to the kitchens in search of breakfast. They were still serving when she arrived and loaded her plate up with bacon, eggs and bread. The hot tea was relaxing, not that the effect would last.

An hour later, her stomach full, she left the kitchen tent and ran right into Captain Borden. He didn't look too surprised to see her.

"Lieutenant Charleton, you look pleased with yourself." Borden sneered. Beth's heart skipped a beat but she hid her shock well. "Off to see the Colonel?"

_So that's it, _she thought, _looking for me, hoping to provoke me. We'll see who wins at this game._ She'd played this game with her brothers and frequently won.

"No Sir, I thought I would go to the stables and check on my horse." She answered, calmly.

"Ah…yes. Your horse." He paused. "Does he give you a smooth ride?" Borden asked, a sly smile on his face. Beth did not fail to catch his insinuation.

"Yes Sir, he's a fine strapping mount, an excellent ride." She responded without a hint of embarrassment. "Excuse me Sir." She marched away towards the stable, leaving Borden speechless. Once she was around a corner, she smiled, she couldn't believe those words had actually come out of her mouth but she was not going to back down to the Captain, superior officer or not. She would show him that she could handle anything he could throw at her without running to Tavington for help.

Beth walked in to the stable, which was little more than a shed, hastily built to provide some shelter for the Dragoon horses. Grabbing a brush, she approached her horse, patted his neck and started brushing down his side. He was a huge horse for her, she could barely see over his back but he was one of the best her father had ever raised and had done well in battle. She found brushing him to be a relaxing pastime, a chance to think, especially since it got her away from the rest of the camp.

After a half hour of peace and quiet she heard boot steps approaching. She hoped it wasn't Borden looking for another chance to let her know how he truly despised her. She didn't want to look up to see who it was but the voice she heard put her mind at ease despite his tone.

"Here you are Lieutenant." Tavington said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Were you looking for me Sir?" Beth asked, it wasn't like she had been hiding, well maybe she had been, but usually the Colonel would send a junior officer to look for someone. It was beneath his rank to seek out a junior officer himself.

"Hamilton saw your run in with Borden," Tavington paused, " was he causing a problem for you?"

"Don't worry Sir, I think I handled it." Beth was determined not to run to Tavington every time Borden insulted her. "Thank you for your concern."

"I am sure you did but if he becomes overbearing please inform me." He glared at her, his eyes cold, more in anger at Borden for disobeying an order. He noticed she was avoiding calling him 'William' and the softness that had been in her voice the night before was gone. Her act was a well-practiced one. He walked over to her horse, standing on the opposite side of the animal.

"Sir," She said, her voice so quiet no one else would hear. "You told the Captains to treat me as they had before, I don't want you treating me differently because of what has happened between us. I can hold my own in any fight, I don't want you risking anything to protect me." She continued brushing her horse.

"Why would I do that?" Tavington asked, his tone so icy she snapped her head up to look him in the eye out of shock. He stared at her for a few seconds and then winked at her. He was pleased she didn't expect special treatment from anyone.

"Thank you Sir." She said, his sense of humour leaving something to be desired.

"Now that I see it has been handled, I'll return to my papers." He turned to leave.

"Orders Sir?" Beth asked, following him, tossing the brush aside.

"Yes, we leave in the morning, escort duty." He said as he left the stable. "Cornwallis doesn't want anymore supplies falling to the colonial militia." He suddenly stopped, turning to face Beth who was following him closely. "My tent. Fifteen minutes." He ordered turning and heading off to his quarters, saying nothing more. Tavington had suddenly realized that for six days they would be away from the camp with no chance of being alone. He wanted to have her again before they left.

He arrived at his tent, immediately removing his sword and pistols, placing them on the dining table. He walked over to the table beside his desk and poured two glasses of scotch, who cared if it is too early for a drink, he'd never been one for following rules. Leaving the glasses on his desk as he took off his jacket and vest and loosened his cravat. He was removing his boots as Beth arrived.

"Sir? Lt Charleton rep…"

"Come in." He ordered not giving her a chance to finish, he didn't want to waste any time. She walked in and realized that for the second time she was the only officer he had summoned. She also took notice of his state of undress.

"Are you serious? It's not even midday!" She whispered hoarsely, shocked at what he obviously was expecting.

"The time of day doesn't matter, secure that second flap." He ordered and she obeyed. When she finished tying it up she turned around to find Tavington sitting in his chair, at his desk, his bare feet resting on the desktop. "You have some catching up to do… Beth." He said with a smile as he picked up his glass.

Beth removed her weapons, placing them beside Williams. She removed her jacket and vest, hanging them on a chair and draped her cravat over the top of them. She opened the neck of her shirt but the view down her front was not overly appealing. She looked over at William, the ice that had been his eyes had melted and they now burned into her. Beth pulled her shirt out of her breeches, slowly. She'd noticed how William was enjoying the sight of her stripping for him. As she reached into her shirt to release the binding around her, he nodded his approval. As the fabric dropped to the floor she smiled, now there would be a pleasing sight of cleavage for him to enjoy. She leaned over to remove her boots and started to take off her stockings.

"Stop, leave them." William said, almost sidetracked by the view down Beth's shirt. "Come over here." She started walking to him, noticing his feet propped up on the desk. She'd never thought about it before but she now noticed that even his feet looked strong, if that was possible. Once she was within reach she placed her hand, palm down, on the top of his foot, stroking up to the ankle of his left leg, lifting it from the table and releasing it. His own muscles took over and he lowered his leg to the floor. She ran her hand up his right leg as she stepped between his knees. He handed her the second glass of scotch and they tapped their glasses together before taking a big swig of the amber alcohol. She needed the drink, anything to calm her nerves. She was so worried that someone would come looking for the Colonel and they would be discovered. Beth drained her glass and taking William's from his hand, placed both back on the table.

William lowered his right leg to the floor and motioned for Beth to sit on the desk.

"Allow me." He said, extending his hand to grasp her right ankle. He undid the buttons at the knee of her breeches and stroked his hands down her leg taking off the stocking at the same time. He repeated the move with her left leg.

"Such a gentleman you are, helping me undress." Beth whispered, a seductive smile on her face.

"A gentleman? Me?" He asked as he pushed her legs apart and rose to stand between them. "Where shall I have you this time?" He questioned as he swept his hands under her shirt. The feel of his hands against her skin made her gasp. She reached up, grasping his face in her hands, pulling him in for a kiss. There was no sweetness or romance in their kiss, just passion and heat and their open mouths met, tongues battling as they lost control.

He locked his arms across her back, lifting her, the motion pinching her skin. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her off the desktop. She was not the lightest of burdens to carry the few feet to the dining table. He dropped her, none too gently, onto the table and she started to hurriedly undo his breeches.

"I don't want that, no time." He whispered. She looked surprised. "I don't want to be in your mouth, save that for later." He smiled as he reached between her legs, his hand pressing against her crotch. She leaned back, supporting herself on her hands as William's free hand undid her buttons. Once her breeches were open he slid his hand inside, covering her pussy, pressing against her before sliding his middle finger in to her. She pressed her hips forward to receive him. She watched him as he slid his finger out, entering her again with two fingers. She could see how the fabric of his breeches was straining to contain him. She put all her weight on her left hand and reached for him with her right. He groaned as her hand brushed his erection through the wool breeches, taking a step closer so she could use more pressure.

"Get out of your breeches." He ordered as he pulled his hand from them. Beth lay back on the table, lifted her hips and pushed her breeches down, swinging her legs back and forth until they dropped to the floor. Before she could sit up, William has spread her legs, stepping between them as he finished undoing his own breeches, pushing them down and out of the way. He leaned over her, his cock pressing against her wet center, as he pushed up her shirt, exposing her breasts. He lowered his lips to her hardening nipple, sucking it hungrily into his mouth, his tongue flicking it roughly. Beth arched her back, pressing against him as she fought the urge to moan. She still couldn't help the small whimpers that escaped her lips. He moved to the other breast, grazing her nipple with his teeth, this time the moan did escape her lips, only to be quickly stifled by William's hand.

"Oh please now." She whispered so quietly he barely heard her. With his left hand William grabbed her hip and used his right to position his hard cock at her opening. He moved into her only a couple of inches as his right hand moved to her hip. Taking a strong hold of her, he thrust in hard, taking her breath away. Beth lifted her legs, opening herself to William as he slowly pulled out and thrust back in, hard. As he pulled out again she tightened herself around him, his eyes closing and his mouth dropping open as he enjoyed the tight squeeze she gave him. Beth gripped her knees to keep her legs up as he kept up his steady rhythm. She knew from how he felt as he filled her that he was a little longer than Alistair had been and definitely wider as his cock tugged at her in all the right places. Needing a little more stimulation, Beth released her right knee, her hand moving to touch herself, rubbing her clit as William continued thrusting.

As his climax neared he abandoned his slow withdrawl, pounding relentlessly into her. Beth was moaning for more as he leaned over to suck one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Oh yes," She moaned quietly, "Oh yes William." She pressed her head against the table, her back arching to meet his lips as her orgasm hit, her muscles clenching him tightly as his own release came. His hands slid up and under her shoulders holding her to him as he kissed her, their breathing slowly returning to normal.

As he stayed bent over her, he thought about how they had fought to stay as quiet as possible. He had noticed Beth biting her lips to keep herself silent. He knew that he would usually have made more noise if there was no chance of his grunts being heard.

"One day we will make love in a place where we can make as much noise as we want to." He whispered.

"Promise?" Beth asked with a smile.

"Yes, but for now, no lying around. Come on, get dressed, there are plans to be made." He ordered as he pulled out of Beth, buttoned his breeches and quickly returned to full uniform. Once dressed, Beth untied the flap of the tent but did not open it fully. William unrolled the maps they would need in the next few days over the end of the table where he had just had Beth, he could still feel the warmth left by her body.

The next six days were not going to be easy, to clear his mind he returned to the business of war. Planning the route and the best places to rest at night, Beth was of great help here as she had traveled with her father on business and knew many of the roads. Three days out and three days back, barring any unforeseen incidents. A trip they would take once or twice every month for as long as they were in the area. Anyone entering the tent at that point would never know what had just happened on the table.

* * *

The next morning Tavington led twenty Dragoons, including Lt. Charleton and the Captains Borden, Hamilton and Davies, twenty infantry foot soldiers and the supply convoy out of the camp. They kept moving all day, except for short stops to water the horses and to fix the wheel on one of the wagons, reaching the first nights camp just before sundown. It was a sheltered spot, a bit small for all of them but at least they had an open view on all sides. There was no possibility of anyone approaching without being seen by the guards.

The second day was miserable. There was a steady rain all morning, soaking them to the skin. If it hadn't been for the afternoon sun drying them out they would have been a most disagreeable lot by nightfall. Temperatures were no longer reaching the summer highs they had seen and more than a few men still felt chilled to the bone as the sun went down.

They reached the second camp, a wooded spot bordered on one side by the river, shortly after sundown. Beth had joined Tavington and Borden as they did an initial tour of the site, there was barely enough light to see but they managed without a lantern. Usually the men of the convoy would set up their own watch but in these uncertain times the Dragoons and Infantry also joined the guard duty taking two hour shifts.

Beth had been assigned to guard duty from 10pm to midnight, she had to watch the river side of the camp. She sat on a downed tree watching for any movement on the water. Then she saw it. A glow in the night, three fires burning on the other side of the river. She alerted the passing guard and fires in the British camp were doused a short time later.

She stayed at her post even after her replacement had taken up his spot fifty feet away. When she didn't return Tavington went looking for her, finding her still staring out across the river.

"Haven't you been relieved Lieutenant?" He whispered as he crouched beside her.

"Yes, he's down there." She pointed down the riverbank.

"Did you pass along your report?"

"Yes Sir."

"Then get some sleep." He ordered.

"Not tired and I was hoping you would come looking for me. I have something to show you." She led him off to the north side of the camp and down an embankment. Earlier on the tour of the site she'd noticed a shed at the bottom of the slope._ No one builds a shed in the middle of nowhere _she thought _unless you want to hide something or have somewhere to hide._

They both drew their pistols as they approached the shed, going around opposite sides to meet at its door. There was a rusted old lock on the door that broke open when Tavington yanked on it.

"Doesn't look like its been used for a while," Beth whispered, "but then why isn't it overgrown?" Tavington nodded his head, she cocked her pistol and aimed for the door as he pulled it open. The Colonel walked in first, the nearly full moon giving them some light to see by. Inside they found a several cases filled with guns, powder and lead shot.

"This will be useful, we'll get some men down here in the morning to collect it." He said quietly as he counted the cases. "Good thinking Lieutenant." She laughed.

"I wasn't expecting to actually find something, I just thought…" Her voice trailed off, she wasn't sure if she wanted to finish her sentence when he was being so formal.

"What did you think?" He asked. She walked to the door and pulled it closed, turning towards him she realized she couldn't see his face to read his expression but she continued on anyway.

"I was thinking that it is...now….later." She crossed the short distance between them, her hands reaching his belt as she spoke the last word. For a few seconds he was confused until he remembered his comment of a few days ago. He wrapped his arms around her, his lips crashing into hers in the dark.

"We'll have to be quick, won't we?" He said as he pulled his lips from hers.

"Well that is up to you isn't it?" She smiled.

"Then get to it Lieutenant." He ordered. She undid his breeches and dropped to her knees in front of him. She pulled the clothing open, pulling them down enough to give her easier access to him. Her unexpected move hadn't allowed him the time to reach full arousal but the feel of her tongue against his skin changed that quickly.

She closed her mouth around his erection and took him in as far as she could. Once her throat relaxed, despite the invasion, she took him in a little farther. She pulled up, her tongue swirling around his shaft, as she sucked him, his hips moving forward trying to push back into her warm mouth. For a few minutes she enjoyed the feeling of him twitching under her attentions before pulling her mouth off him with a wet popping sound. Her hands kept pumping his cock but he still looked down to see why he was feeling a cool breeze.

"A problem?" He whispered.

"No not really, why are you fighting it?" She asked

"Fighting what?"

" The desire to fuck my mouth. Go on, do it, I can take it." She returned her lips to his cock, he must have enjoyed her suggestion, he was harder than ever.

He was shocked that she had used such a word, but desire took a hold of him and he forgot her language as he grasped her head and started to slowly thrust into her mouth. Beth hands were now free to roam. She stroked her hands over his hips taking a firm hold of his ass, squeezing as he pulled out of her, which made him pump in even harder. Her right hand moved around to his balls, gently massaging them, one of her fingers reaching behind to press against the skin just behind his scrotum. The harder she pressed the more the area hardened and the more erratic William's thrusting became until she felt his hot release shooting into her mouth.

"Oh god…Beth." He moaned as he came, continuing to thrust until his body stopped shaking from the spasms of his orgasm. He pulled out of her mouth and helped her to stand. "I've never met a woman who knew about that spot until I told her about it."

She smiled at him as she licked the last of him from her lips. "I told you he taught me a lot. I know more but I don't know if you would like it."

"Trust me, if it brings me pleasure, I will like it. Next time." He said as he buttoned his breeches.

"Ah, I think you owe me one."

"Oh do I really?" He asked, his tone mildly threatening. He pulled her to him and whispered in her ear. "Yes, I do and I too have a few tricks up my sleeve." His words and the feel of his breath on her neck made her shiver with delight.

They left the shed and returned to the camp, Tavington making report of the contents of the shed and issuing orders for it to be guarded until it could be cleared in the morning. Beth returned to her blanket on the ground to sleep, even the cot back at the main camp was better than this she thought, but her own bed at home would be even better, especially if William was with her. Half an hour later, the Colonel returned to his bed, such as it was, and couldn't help smiling at the thought of how he would repay his debt to her.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six 

They returned to the British camp four days later, tired and in need of a good meal. They had delivered the convoy to the next escort and returned by the same route. The weapons they had found along the way were split, half continuing on with the convoy and the other half returning with Tavington. Lord Cornwallis was so pleased with their find that he gave the forty Dragoons and Infantrymen a day of rest.

Beth's first desire, on return to the camp, was for a wash. With no chance of a tub full of steaming hot water, she had to settle for a bucket of cold water in her tent. Before stripping off she made sure the ties of her tent were securely done up, she didn't want to take any chance of being seen again, by anyone. She stripped bare, dropped a scrap of canvas on the ground and washed herself from head to foot. As the cloth swept across her breast her imagination thought of William's hand in its place. She was about to lower her hand between her legs when she stopped herself. _Damn it _she thought _it's only been four days, I've got to stop thinking about him all the time. _Beth finished her makeshift bath and put on a clean uniform before heading for dinner, the first hot meal she'd had in days.

The next day was to be a day of rest for the forty men who'd been on the convoy but as Beth left her tent in the morning she saw Tavington and Borden approaching on horseback. The Colonel shot her a brief glance as he rode by. True to his word he was not giving anything away. The gossip in the camp had ceased as the men had no reason to suspect any action the Colonel was taking. Beth was not even privy to extra information from him, so she could only assume that the two of them were off to meet with Cornwallis.

Beth spent the morning grooming her horse who was also enjoying the calm silence after six days of marching. After lunch, however, she found herself getting bored. She was so used to work of any kind that sitting around with nothing to do was wasteful in her mind. Her life had been filled with farm work and now she led the life of a Dragoon, sloth was not a state of being that she was familiar with. She drifted off to sleep mid afternoon and was woken with a start, a couple of hours later, as horses thundered by.

_Oh good he's back, maybe we'll have new orders, _she thought as she jumped up from her cot. Beth hadn't even finished straightening her uniform before a young Private was outside her tent with a command from Tavington.

"Lt. Charleton? Colonel Tavington wants you at his tent….now." He was nervous about sounding like he was issuing the command to a superior officer, but the Colonel had told him to impress upon the officers the urgency of his orders. Beth exited her tent and saw the tension in the young man's face.

"What's going on, Private?" She asked.

"Not sure Sir, but he's not in a good mood."

"Thank you Private." Beth said as she walked off in the direction of the Colonel's tent. As she approached his tent she could hear his raised voice, obviously she wasn't going to be the only one here, this time. She swept the flap aside as she entered his tent. Tavington and Borden turned at the sound.

"Reporting as ordered Sir." Beth said with a quick nod of her head.

"Take a seat." He snapped, "We have a…situation." Tavington sneered. It was obvious his meeting with Cornwallis had not gone well. "It seems our tactics have inspired the formation of a new militia. Cornwallis is demanding that we capture them as he feels we are responsible for the…." At that moment Hamilton walked into the tent ahead of another Dragoon. Beth had seen him in the camp before but he'd never traveled with them. "Ah Captain Wilkins, I understand you can help us find these men?" Tavington's tone of voice revealed his lack of trust in this new man.

"I'll do my best Sir." Wilkins nervously answered as four sets of eyes locked on him. Tavington motioned for the two of them to take a seat with the others.

"They are the colonials who are raiding supply shipments using some unconventional tactics. Finally Cornwallis has seen fit to grant me permission to seek out their leader and his rabble, using whatever means I deem necessary." All of them exchanged knowing glances, they knew the brutal tactics the Colonel had used in the past few months. Houses and farms had been burned, horses and slaves were commandeered for the British Army and even a child, a boy no more than 15 years old, had been shot dead. "We will find him, destroy him and the moral of these rebellious colonials." He announced with sheer contempt in his voice.

He informed them that they would continue to escort the convoys in hopes of encountering the Ghost and his men. They were dismissed and told to be ready to ride in the morning.

* * *

That night, as the men slept, a dark figure dressed from head to foot in black crept through the camp. He carried no lantern and stayed alert for any movement of the guard. The camp was dark, with little light provided by the moon as the figure stopped outside a tent. His gloved hand reached out and untied the flap of the tent and he moved inside. There was not enough space for the broad shouldered man to stand up straight. He knelt down beside the bed and placed his hand over the mouth of the bed's occupant.

The soldier in the bed started to fight, a hand holding a knife shot up towards the intruder's face. He grabbed the awakened soldier's wrist and slammed it down to the pillow. The determined soldier kept wriggling to get free from the intruder who leaned over the face of the prone soldier.

"Beth, it's me." Tavington whispered in her ear, as his long hair tickled her face. She immediately relaxed and he removed his hand from her mouth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, scaring me like that?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Now, now, you're the one with the knife." He still hadn't let go of her wrist. She opened her hand and let him take the knife. "I couldn't sleep." He told her as he looked and the weapon before putting on the ground underneath Beth's bed. "I still owe you one."

"One what?" He said nothing. Then she remembered the night in the shed. "Here? Now?" She whispered so quietly, her small tent feeling far too exposed a place for them to make love.

"It's as good as any." He answered as he leaned in to kiss her. Their lips parted and he removed the dark winter cloak he'd worn over his uniform to conceal himself.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I think I'll start…here." He said as his hand reached the buttons of her breeches, undoing them and pushing them off her hips. He kissed the soft warm skin across her hips and belly, moving slowly to the center and descending to the curls of hair between her thighs. Her breeches bunched around her knees not allowing him full access but he managed, his tongue pressing between her lips finding her clitoris. Her breathing grew louder as his tongue circled it, flicked across it, his fingers pushing into her. She ran her fingers through his hair as she pushed herself against his face. She wanted more of him.

"William." She sighed. He lifted his head, his fingers still pumping into her.

"Yes?"

"Oh please….do it now." She knew that with her uniform still on there was only one way he could take her. He removed his fingers and rolled her over, pulling her hips off the cot and resting her knees on the ground. She raised herself up on her elbows and watched as he undid his breeches, releasing his erection. "Oh yes." She sighed in delight as she felt the head of his penis enter her. He pushed in fully and rested there to enjoy the feeling of her surrounding him. She tightened herself around him as he pulled out and was rewarded with the groan she'd so enjoyed hearing from him before. He started a quick, steady rhythm, reaching around with one hand to rub the spot his tongue had been teasing.

The Private on guard duty listened carefully. There, he'd heard it again. A strange creaking sound, like wood being stressed, and it wasn't stopping. He didn't think it could be one of the men turning in his sleep, it would have stopped by now. There were other noises too that he couldn't quite identify but he started moving closer to the source of the noise. With every step it became easier to close in it, now he could tell the creaking was accompanied by…moaning and heavy breathing. He hadn't seen any of the camp followers passing through so he wondered who could be making the noise. He finally closed in on the tent the noise was coming from, the tent of Lt. Frank Charleton. Now he could also hear whispered commands, "Faster….harder." He knew he should just turn away, leave whoever it was to their pleasure but curiosity got the better of him. He stepped closer and slightly opened the flap of the tent.

Inside, with his head thrown back in the height of orgasm, was Colonel William Tavington, on his knees behind Lt. Frank Charleton, who was quietly gasping with _his _own release. The young Private just about choked. He let go of the canvas flap and ran as fast as he could. In his young life he had never seen anything like it. He knew he couldn't report this to anyone, he was scared of what the Colonel would do to him if he did.

_At least I won't have any trouble staying awake now _he thought once he had calmed down, _I'd probably have nightmares anyway. _He tried to shake the image of the two officers engaging in….he didn't want to think of what they were doing let alone tell anyone.

"Did you hear that?" Beth asked her breathing laboured, "it sounded like someone was outside."

"Maybe it's Borden, spying on us." William whispered.

"Don't even make jokes about that." She warned.

"Relax, you're worrying about nothing. I didn't see anyone on my way here." He tried to reassure her as he continued to slowly grind against her as he softened. He pulled out and buttoned his breeches as Beth rolled over, rising to sit on the edge of the bed. William sat on the small stool opposite her and grabbed her right hand. He turned it palm up and stroked his other hand across it.

"Your hands are rough." He commented. "They would never have given you away." His eyes stayed on her hand, avoiding looking into her eyes.

"I've done farm work all my life," she paused, " What's wrong William?"

"That explains those strong arms of yours." He said, avoiding her question.

"William, talk to me." She insisted. He sighed. He knew things were going to get ugly in this conflict now, more intense, more personal. Their chances of survival reduced significantly by the nature of their pursuit of the Ghost. He also knew he had no chance of protecting her from any of it, she wouldn't allow it.

"Do you ever think about what you will do when this war is over?" He finally asked. She sensed it wasn't what was really on his mind.

"Occasionally, I suppose I'll return to my family's farm and continue what my father started. My brother Robert won't be interested in it, he hates horses. What about you?" She asked almost dreading his answer. She didn't want to hear that he would return to England and a wife.

"I hadn't even thought about it until recently and I honestly don't know what I will do…if I even survive." He kept looking at her hand, he wasn't overly comfortable discussing personal matters.

"William, this Ghost, don't even consider sacrificing yourself in order to get him." She insisted, suddenly scared that maybe he secretly harboured a deathwish. "This may be war but he is not worth dying over, besides…." She stopped, not wanting to cross a line she'd imposed on her relationship with him. She wouldn't fall in love….no matter what!

"Besides what?" William was curious, he wondered if she was feeling what he couldn't admit to himself. Beth paused, she didn't want to admit to her mind what her heart was feeling.

"The British can't afford to lose such an experienced officer." She finally spit out, taking a deep breath, a truth but not her first thought. They exchanged looks, both knew that other wasn't telling the whole truth and eyes, being windows to the soul, spoke more than their voices did. William raised his right hand to her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb. He moved towards her, dropping off the stool to his knees in front of her and slowly brought his lips to hers. He pressed his lips against hers, slowly moving against her. His tongue swept across her lower lip and her mouth opened to him as she laced her arms around his neck. They stayed that way for several minutes, the slow, sensual kiss saying all they weren't prepared to speak aloud.

They parted and he rose to leave, their unspoken admission changing everything and nothing between them. Just before he left the tent, he turned.

"Don't worry Beth, I have no desire to die." He said and left her alone in the dark.

* * *

The next morning Beth sat with Captains Hamilton and Davies in the kitchen tent enjoying a hearty breakfast. Borden had come in and seeing Beth there had taken a tray of food and left. Every time Beth looked up to address Capt Davies, who sat across the table, she noticed a young man staring at her. As she looked at him, he panicked and turned away. The visual cat and mouse game continued throughout the meal.

"Captain Hamilton, who is that Private over there?" Beth asked

"Which one?" Hamilton questioned, scanning the crowded tent.

"The young one, two tables over."

"They're all young Lieutenant, too young. Can you be more specific?"

"The one with the reddish-brown hair that's not yet tied back." Beth said, nodding in his direction.

"Oh him, don't know his name. He was on guard duty last night though, I could find out for you. Why?" Hamilton asked. Beth nearly choked on her food as he said the young man had been on guard duty. Had he been what she'd heard during Tavington's visit to her tent?

"He keeps looking over here, almost jumps out of his skin whenever I look up." Beth answered.

"Would you like me to talk to him?" Hamilton offered.

"No thanks, I'll talk to him myself." Beth rose from the table as she saw the Private leave, "excuse me Sirs, I'll see you at the meeting."

The young man had seen her leave the table and he increased his pace. Beth followed, until they were at the edge of the camp. He was almost running now.

"Halt Private." Beth ordered. He stopped and stood at attention, panic all over his face. "Why are you running? I only want to know what the problem is, why were you staring?" He said nothing but she could see by his eyes he was searching his nervous mind for an answer. His hesitancy worried her, she was convinced he had seen something. "Spit it out Private." She commanded.

"Sir? I….it's nothing Sir." He stammered. He was trying to avoid eye contact with her. Beth stood directly in front of him, he was so young that even she was looking slightly down on him. She raised her eyebrow in doubt and he cracked. "I'm sorry, so sorry…Sir…I didn't mean to see anything….I just couldn't…." The words tumbled from his mouth.

"Didn't mean to see what Private?" She asked. She had a good idea of what he had seen but she needed to hear it from him to be sure.

"I saw…you and…and...him! And he was……behind you. I won't say anything Sir, not a thing." He cried, scared to death of the Colonel's reputation. Beth smiled and the young man shivered. She could use his fear to her advantage.

"See that you don't Private, those who spread gossip are not well liked." She warned. "Dismissed." He didn't move immediately almost as if he hadn't realized that she meant that he was free to go. He turned and walked hurriedly away, looking over his shoulder to see if the Lieutenant following him.

Beth smiled to herself, enjoying the rush of power she felt from frightening the living daylights out of the boy. She set off for Colonel Tavington's tent, time to find out what the new orders were. She wouldn't tell him what the guard had witnessed, the last thing the poor boy needed was the Colonel threatening him.

* * *

Autumn brought temperatures colder than Beth had felt since she was a child. The winter cloaks were distributed and not one man was arrogant enough to leave them behind when they left the camp for an extended period of time. The thick, black wool covering was welcome to any man left sleeping outside.

Lord Cornwallis had also ordered the move of the men into winter quarters as a precaution against severe weather. He had seen what a winter was like in America and wasn't assuming that the southern location was a protection against harsh weather. The temperature some nights had already been cold enough that sleeping in tents had become uncomfortable.

Tavington had been allowed room for himself and four of his officers in Cornwallis' own house within the fort. The Colonel had the largest room and Borden was next door. Hamilton and Davies were left sharing a room that looked like it had belonged to a couple of young brothers before the war. Beth was put up in a small room at the end of the hall. A room so small it had probably belonged to a servant of the household but she didn't care about its size. She was just glad to be out of the cold.

Three days after they had settled in they were once again preparing to leave. Another convoy to protect. An extra blanket, gloves and the winter cloaks were packed by each soldier with the hope that, by being prepared, nothing would happen. Once she was packed and ready for the morning, Beth settled into bed for the last good nights sleep she would have until they returned in six days.

Beth woke to the sound of a creaking door, the light from the lantern the visitor was carrying hurt her eyes even though she kept them closed. She never assumed it was Tavington coming to visit her as he did often in the middle of the night. Her left hand slipped under her pillow and around the hilt of the knife she kept there for protection. She listened to the shuffling sound of stocking feet moving across the floor. She heard the sound of the lantern being carefully put on the floor and felt a hand slide up under her shirt, pressing against her belly. Then she heard a voice that turned her blood cold.

"I know you're awake. If you're good enough to be his whore then maybe you can…." Beth sat up fast. She pulled the knife out and had it at Borden's throat before he could finish, her right hand grabbing a handful at his crotch and squeezing. He stifled any scream of protest.

"Tell me Borden do you have a wife back home?" She hissed through grit teeth. He nodded yes. "Do you think she'd notice if something was missing?" She asked, squeezing harder to emphasize her point. He nodded again. Borden was squirming, terrified of more pain should he try to escape her grip. "I know you won't run to the Colonel with my…insubordination. After all he did order you not to treat me differently," she paused, "or do you visit other young officers in the night?" Borden's eyes burned in disgust.

Beth stood, keeping a grip on the knife at his throat and his balls as she pushed him towards the door. "Open it." She ordered. He cautiously reached over, turning the door knob, opening the door as she pushed him through with a final shove to his genitals. "Stay the hell away from me Captain." She warned and slammed the door shut.

Tavington heard the sound and shot from his bed, opened the door and looked up and down the hallway. The door to Borden's room was just closing and at the opposite end of the hall stood a young guard with a dumbstruck look on his face. Tavington motioned for the guard to come to him but the young man stood still, staring down the hall. The Colonel walked up to him and stopped directly in front of him, making the guard jump.

"Private, what is going on here?" He asked

"Sir? It was Captain Borden Sir. He was coming out of Lt. Charleton's room," He paused as Tavington looked down the hall, his mind racing, but before he could form any conclusions the Private continued, "Sir? He looked like he was in pain, a lot of pain, Sir."

"Thank you Private, keep this to yourself," Tavington ordered.

"Yes Sir….goodnight Sir." The Private turned and walked the opposite way down the hall.

Tavington returned to his room. He knew if he went to Beth she wouldn't tell him anything but he had heard enough from the guard to realize that Borden had tried his luck with Beth only to be injured for his efforts. He decided to be patient and see how things looked in the morning.

As they left the next morning, Tavington noticed Beth was in a foul mood and was avoiding being anywhere near Borden. The Captain was taking great care descending the stairs as they left and lowered himself very slowly into the saddle. The Colonel had seen enough to be certain of what had happened the night before. He would let him suffer the pain of riding in the saddle with an injury to his most sensitive flesh and then he would confront him with his suspicions. He didn't want to make a public spectacle of the man, not yet anyway, but he needed to be put in his place.

At the first nights camp a small tent was erected to house a wood stove, a fire to provide warm food and drink to stave off the cold night air. Once a fire was burning, Tavington ordered everyone out, telling them to send in Borden. The Captain sheepishly entered the tent, all day he had felt that the Colonel was watching his every move. His only regret from the evening before had been that he was the one who was attacked and he felt rather ashamed of himself for being bested by a woman. As sore as he was he had tried to ride normally, though the pain between his legs was excruciating while riding. His saddle had felt like it was made of stone.

Tavington had unsheathed his sword and was polishing the long curved blade as Borden entered. Borden inhaled deeply, trying to calm his nerves, having recently acquired an aversion to blades in the hands of others.

"What were you doing in Charleton's room last night?" Tavington asked calmly, as though this was going to be a normal conversation.

"I knew that bitch would run to you sooner or later." Borden spit. Tavington spun around, the sharp edge of his sword flew up between the Captain's legs, slamming into his balls. Borden gasped, his eyes closed as his face grimaced in pain. He was so sore that it felt as though the blade had cut through the fabric of his breeches and into his testicles inside. He took a deep breath, fighting a wave of nausea and regained his composure enough to open his eyes, only to find Tavington's icy blue eyes staring at him in anger.

"Lt. Charleton has said nothing, I haven't even asked her about it. You were seen in the hall, by the guard, you idiot." Tavington snarled. He took a step closer, the blade pressing even harder against Borden's bruised balls. The Captain fought to maintain control of the pain he was feeling. "Stay away from her, if you dare touch her again," He paused while twisting the blade, he arched his eyebrows and with a false smile said "I'll cut off what she doesn't." He pushed the sword up a final time before dropping it down to his side and walking out of the tent, leaving Borden standing in shock, his hands crossed protectively in front of him.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven 

Emerging from the trees and seeing the fort in the distance energized the troops and they picked up the pace. The Dragoons galloped through the gates and dismounted, more than happy to turn their horses over to the grooms waiting for them. They were hungry, tired and stiff from the cold. Most of the men went to the dining hall for a warm drink and a shot of whisky but Beth wanted sleep more than anything else, so she headed up the stairs to her room. Tavington issued orders to a porter before taking the stairs, two at a time, meeting Beth half way up.

"Lieutenant, report to my quarters in half an hour." Tavington ordered.

"Sir?" Beth asked, her exhaustion obvious in her voice.

"Don't worry Lieutenant, I just need to discuss something with you." Tavington said quietly. They ascended the rest of the stairs and walked down the hall in silence. The Colonel stopped at his door.

"Half an hour, Lieutenant." He reminded her.

"Yes Sir." Beth responded, halfheartedly. She continued on to her room, walked in and sat down on the edge of her bed. A porter walked in and dropped her saddlebags on the end of the bed.

"What are the chances of a hot bath?" she asked.

"Not good Sir, the kitchens are too busy preparing dinner to warm up all that water." The porter answered.

"Hmmm, it was worth a try. Thank you for bringing up my bags." The porter left and Beth dropped her head into her hands. She rubbed her tired eyes and wished she didn't have to go to the Colonel's quarters, when a quiet tap on her door made her jump.

"Lieutenant?" It was Tavington, he took a step in to her room, the door still open. "When you come to my room, bring a change of uniform." He whispered. She looked up at him, surprised that he would request such a thing. "It's not what you think, you'll see." He turned and left. Beth could see something other than desire in his eyes, even he looked tired and in need of sleep. _So why is he inviting me to his room? _She thought.

Reporting as ordered, she knocked on his door with a clean uniform in hand. He answered the door, invited her in and locked the door behind her. Along the right side of the room was a large fireplace and in front of it sat a tub, full of hot steaming water. A large screen shielded the tub from the draft coming from the windows. It was such and inviting sight she almost jumped in fully dressed, instead she stood there, staring at it.

"Get in before it gets cold." William said as he started undressing. "I think we deserve this." He dropped his clothes on the floor, not caring where they landed. She placed her clean clothes on the end of his bed and started to undress. Tavington pulled his shirt off over his head, dropping it beside the tub as he climbed in. She watched as he lowered his body into the water, realizing this was the first time she had seen his body in a well lit room. He had a fine build, strong legs from all his years of riding, and broad, well muscled arms and shoulders. The sight of his backside was even better now that he was out of his breeches and she couldn't resist a quick look at his crotch as his hips disappeared below the water. He sat back against the end of the tub, leaning his head back, his eyes closing as he enjoyed the warmth of the water. He was not immune to the effects of the cold air and his body appreciated the heat of the bath.

Beth dropped her clothes at the foot of the bed and walked over to the tub. William had opened his eyes and was watching her every step. He had a look of admiration on his face rather than lust. He was amazed at how her body could look so different once she was out of the binding, her feminine curves on display for him as she slowly walked towards him. He loved the combination of physical strength in her shoulders and legs and the softer curves of her hips, stomach and breasts, a sight no one else was allowed to see. Tonight, however, the vision before him failed to arouse his body. All he wanted was to hold her close and be warm again.

He held his hand out for her as she stepped into the tub. Beth settled in to the hot water, leaning back against his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. As they relaxed she let out a big sigh. William wrapped his arms around her.

"My thoughts exactly." He said, turning his head to kiss her neck.

"Thank you for sharing." Beth whispered as she closed her eyes. She could have fallen asleep right there and then. They sat together, losing track of time, until they felt the water starting to cool. William reached over the edge of the tub for the soap and a cloth. He pressed his chest against her back and she leaned forward. He lathered the soap and washed her back, massaging her tired shoulders. Beth jumped as someone knocked on the door of Tavington's quarters. He put his hands on the side of the bath and pushed himself out of the water.

"No one can see me here." Beth said, feeling panic creeping in.

"No one will, stay still." William said as he pulled the large screen across, hiding the tub from the view of anyone entering the room. He grabbed a towel and strode across the room, wrapping the towel around his waist. He opened the door to find a porter with the dinner he had asked to be brought up to his room. After six days with the men he had no desire to dine with them that night. The porter brought in the large tray and carefully lowered it onto Tavington's desk. Beth sat as still as she could, she didn't want to let the porter know that the Colonel had company, although from the amount of food he'd had to carry up he figured that there was more than one person there. As he left he took a furtive glance around.

"Looking for something?" Tavington asked in the superior tone he reserved for use with servants.

"No Sir." The young man answered quickly, increasing his speed as he left the room. William locked the door again and returned to the screened side of the room. Beth was washing herself as he climbed back in to the tub.

"I smell food." She said longingly, washing quickly. "What a welcome scent after that trip." She handed the soap to William and they both washed the dirt and grime of the road off themselves. With their hair and bodies cleansed they stepped out of the bath and wrapped their wet, chilled bodies in towels that had been warming by the fire. Beth almost ran over to the food, inspecting it all. William walked over to the bed and picked up a small bundle before heading over to the desk.

"Here, I have something for you." He handed the bundle to Beth.

"For me? Thank you." She said as she took it from him. She untied the bow and shook out a pale blue silk nightgown and matching dressing gown. It was the most feminine piece of clothing Beth had seen in a long time. She held it up to admire it.

"Put it on." William insisted. "I saw it and thought of you."

"Where did you find such a beautiful thing around here?" Beth asked still staring at it. Tavington turned to inspect dinner.

"It was left behind by the previous owner of the house." He said avoiding the surprised look she shot him. "I thought you could put it to good use." She laughed.

"And how would I do that? I can't exactly go traipsing back to my quarters in this." She held the nightgown out at arms length for emphasis.

"You're not going back there tonight, you're staying with me." He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Now put it on." His free hand pulled the towel from her body and he walked across the room to drop it behind the screen. Beth slipped the nightgown over her head and was tying the ribbon at the neck when William turned back to her. It wasn't a perfect fit, the previous owner had been a larger woman but once Beth had put on the dressing gown and tied it at her waist, William could see her as a lady for once. She felt uncomfortable wearing the clothes of someone who had probably been run out of the house as the British advanced but when she saw the admiring look in William's eyes she forgot her discomfort. He had dropped his towel and dressed only in his breeches and a shirt, which he left untied and untucked. Beth loved how he looked with his hair free around his shoulders, the sight of his dark chest hair peeking out of the deep V opening of his shirt causing her eyes to drift down his body.

"Aren't you taking a chance having me stay here?" Beth asked, her senses finally returning to her.

"I'm not going to think about that, tonight the rest of them don't exist." This time as they sat down to dine he did hold out her chair for her. He poured her a glass of wine and sat down across the desk from her. As if on cue the crowd downstairs in the dining room cheered and laughed at some story told over dinner. He showed no reaction to the interruption but raised his glass to her.

"A toast. To you, the only soldier I want to spend time with tonight." He reached over the desk as Beth raised her glass, tapped it to his and then took a sip. She didn't know how to respond, being with him tonight felt different. It wasn't a passion-fueled rush, he seemed content just to be around her. Finally William broke the silence. "You are a beautiful woman." He observed. She felt herself blush, no man had ever said such a thing to her. He reached across the table and stroked the back of her hand. She flipped her hand and took a hold of his.

"Thank you, no man has ever made me feel like you do. It's confusing at times."

"No man? Not even your young teacher?" Tavington asked referring to the man who had taken her virginity. "Why do you find it confusing?"

"I'm supposed to be a soldier, a Dragoon, I'm not supposed to be thinking about how good I feel when I am around you…..and no, Alastair never told me I was beautiful." She'd said it now, there was no going back. If he didn't already know the effect he'd had on her, he did now. William smiled.

_So she does feel the same way then _he thought. He squeezed her hand, it had taken him some time until he figured out why he felt the way he did about her. Her own words had helped him figure it out. He was in love with her precisely because of who she was, a strong woman not scared to take a massive risk with her life. She was no shrinking violet who waited to be rescued, she fought her own battles. He respected her for that.

"You have the same effect on me." He said. "Something I am not used to in my life." He had revealed more of himself in those two comments than Beth had expected and she didn't expect to hear more. "Eat, it's getting cold." He said, changing the subject as he picked up his fork and dug into his food, not letting go of her hand.

They ate their meal in relative silence, both sorting through their thoughts about what they had just admitted. Neither had said much but in few words they had crossed a line. They were no longer just two people who shared their bodies, they now had shared their hearts, well as much as two battle weary soldiers could share anyway.

After dinner William rose to stoke the fire. He moved the screen back to shield the room from the cold draft blowing in from the windows. Beth crossed the room, leaning on the mantelpiece as she watched him, two refilled wine glasses in her hands.

"What do we do in the morning William?" She asked wondering how they would keep from causing gossip amongst the men if she was seen leaving his room so early.

"I thought you would have figured that out. You dress in your uniform and it will look like you were here for nothing more than an early meeting at the request of your commanding officer." He took his glass from her and raised a conspiratorial eyebrow at her as he raised his glass to her.

"You certainly gave this some thought didn't you?" She said, smiling as she clinked her glass against his.

"It was about all I had energy for." He admitted.

"Then you're not expecting…?"

"No, not tonight." He leaned forward until he was face to face with her. "All I want tonight is you, beside me, in that bed." He tipped his head back in the direction of his bed.

"What are we waiting for?" Beth asked as she drained the last of the wine. "My eyes don't want to stay open any longer." She offered him her hand and when he took it, led him to the bed, blowing out all the candles on the way. She let go of his hand to take off the dressing gown and they climbed into bed. As they lay down, the covers pulled up over them, William pulled her to him, her back against his chest and wrapped his arm around her waist. Beth's arm covered his, their fingers lacing together. In the darkness he whispered goodnight and kissed her before he quickly fell asleep.

As tired as she was, Beth didn't fall asleep right away. As he slept, his arm tightly around her, his steady breath on her head, she thought about the enigma that was Tavington. A brutal soldier, she'd seen him sprayed with blood on many occasions and yet here he was, holding her tenderly in his arms wanting nothing more than to share his bed with her. He'd scared her, thrilled her and made her happy, what more could she want? She sighed, snuggled back against him, feeling the heat of his body through her nightgown as she relaxed and fell asleep.

* * *

This time the convoy was so small, consisting of only two wagons, that Tavington decided to leave the infantry at the fort, taking only nine other Dragoons with him. They'd move faster without them, and why risk any more men than necessary in the cold. The weather had been so unpredictable that shipments of supplies from Britain had become almost non-existent. That scarcity should have prompted the Colonel to take more precautions but he felt that the poor weather would also work in their favour, keeping possible raiders at home near the fire.

They turned the convoy over to the new escorts who were over prepared for such a small shipment. They'd ridden for half a day back towards the Fort Carolina when the Colonel noticed movement in the woods on their right. He raised his arm, signaling the Dragoons to halt as one scrawny, filthy man stepped out onto the road in front of them. He was armed with a pistol, which he had pointed at the sky, as if surrendering. Tavington turned his head and nodded to Beth and another young officer. Lieutenant McKay dismounted and Beth, not wanting to take her eyes off the colonial, lifted her leg over her horse's head and slid forwards off him, her pistol drawn before she hit the ground. She and McKay started towards the man, her pistol raised in her left hand, her right ready to draw her sword. Once they were standing a few feet in front of him, he started backing up, off the road and into a small clearing. He looked extremely scared of them but Beth noticed his expression change as they got off the road, away from the other Dragoons. He started to look more sure of himself, arrogant. She cocked her pistol and stopped walking.

"You're not very good at this, I can read your face like a book." Beth said to him and his expression now turned to worry. "If I follow you any further I'll fall into your trap won't I?" She stepped back on her left foot and the man made his fatal move. He rushed at her but Beth moved faster. She swiftly lifted her right leg, higher than for a normal step, her right hand grasping the hilt of her knife, pulling it free from its sheath in her boot. She lunged forward as he reached her, the knife sweeping up and slicing his throat as her foot hit the ground. She watched as he fell to his knees, his hand at his throat. He fell backwards, dead, his clothes soaked with the blood that was pouring from his neck. A single shot rang out and McKay fell, a hole in his leg. Beth was pulling him into the brush at the side of the clearing as the rest of the Dragoons joined them. A ragtag bunch of colonials emerged from the trees and opened fire.

The ensuing skirmish didn't last long and ended as the last three colonials turned tail and ran into the woods. Lieutenants McKay, Fletcher and Thomson were injured, nothing life threatening but without treatment they could face infection. As Captain Davies tended to their injuries the others made sure the injured colonials would not be a problem again. Colonel Tavington sent Lt. Evans on ahead, telling him not to stop until he reached the fort. He didn't want any support sent, he just wanted them to be ready for the injured.

Captains Borden, Hamilton and Davies readied their horses to carry the injured men. Captain Wilkins was left to round up the extra horses and load them up with the saddlebags that the others couldn't carry anymore because of the injured officers.

When they departed the sun was low in the sky, a definite damp chill in the air.

"Ride hard, don't stop unless it is absolutely necessary." Tavington ordered. They spurred their horses and rode south for Fort Carolina. The Colonel and Beth stayed behind to chase down the three who fled the fight. One of them was injured and Tavington knew he wouldn't get far.

They left their horses tied to a tree, heading out on foot to track the men. They knew they would have to be fast, daylight was failing them. The first colonial they found hiding in a tree. Tavington heard the man cock his pistol. Beth turned sideways at the noise but the Colonel had realized the sound had come from above. He raised his pistol and fired. The tree had lost its canopy of leaves so the man was left with no cover to hide in. Tavington's shot caught him in the chest, sending him backwards out of the tree. He hit the hard ground with a sickening thud. A quick check on the man proved that if the Colonel's shot had not killed him then the fall had.

The other two proved harder to catch. Tavington could tell by the trail of footprints that one of the men was favouring his left leg as only the toe portion of the boot could be seen in the mud. The Colonel was getting angry at having so much trouble finding an injured man. They had searched for over an hour and darkness was beginning to descend. As they neared the end of the second hour the twilight gave them some help. One of the men tripped over a root and yelled out in pain as he hit the ground. The two Dragoons turned to their left and found the men a short distance away, huddled against a tree. They both jumped up and ran. Tavington fired his pistol, hitting one in the head. Beth shot the other as he turned to see his comrade fall. They checked the bodies to make sure they were dead before returning to their horses.

It was now completely dark, clouds had covered the moon and the cold was biting through their uniforms. Tavington weighed their options and it didn't take him long to make his decision.

"We'll stay here tonight and start back in the morning." He stated as he started gathering wood for a fire. "It's going to get cold, break out the cloaks and blankets. We're going to need them." He got a small fire going before searching for larger pieces to keep it burning through the night.

They both wore their cloaks as they sat beside the fire enjoying a hot cup of tea and their rations. Beth was so cold and hungry that the salted pork and stale bread tasted good and it would at least give her something for her body to burn to keep her warm. They wrapped their gloved hands around the hot cups for warmth. In an effort to keep their minds off the cold night ahead of them they discussed their theories on the ragtag bunch of colonials. Why hadn't there been a leader of the group? What had happened to him? They spoke quietly, listening carefully for the sound of anyone approaching. In the cold night air it would be easy to hear someone or something if it came near. Neither of them expected to draw any conclusions in regards to the colonials, they just needed to keep their minds busy and this line of conversation was easier and less personal.

Tavington had purposely picked the spot where he started the fire. There were three large boulders on one side that were too large for them to sit on but they would heat up nicely with the fire burning nearby, hopefully giving off that heat during the night as he and Beth slept between the them and the fire. The rocks were also large enough to provide some small protection from the wind that was blowing out of the north. He didn't relish the idea of having to be outdoors tonight and he hoped that the others had kept moving with the injured as he had ordered.

Beth's feet were aching with the cold so she got up and paced back and forth, hoping they would warm up once her blood got circulating. When this didn't work she sat down and removed her boots, propping her feet up on a rock on the edge of the fire. She relaxed, enjoying the heat until the fire spit sparks up, one landing on her foot and burning through her stocking. Tavington laughed as she smothered the smoking fabric and put her boots back on.

"Maybe we should try getting some sleep before you turn yourself into kindling?" He added more wood to the fire, ignoring the glare from Beth. "We can sleep on one blanket and a cloak and cover ourselves with the others." He got up and walked around the fire, placing his hands on the boulders. His idea hadn't worked as well as he'd hoped. The rocks were warm but with the time of year they'd been too cold to start with so they hadn't absorbed much heat. William shook out the blanket, letting it float to the ground before covering it with his cloak. This was going to be a difficult night.

"We're going to sleep on that together?" Beth asked as she walked up beside him. "What if someone finds us?"

"You'd rather sleep alone and freeze? Combining our body heat will give the best chance of surviving the night. I'd rather be found alive and have to explain the situation than be dead of exposure by morning. Lie down." He ordered. Beth removed her cloak and without saying another word, lay down on the thin layer separating them from the cold ground. William lay down behind her and arranged the remaining cloak and blanket to cover them, pulling them up around their necks. He wrapped his arm protectively around her waist and pulled her tight against him. She had one hand between her thighs for warmth and covered his hand with the other. He could feel how cold her hand was through the leather riding gloves that they both were wearing and he felt her shiver.

"I hope this works." She whispered, as a cold blast of wind wrapped around the rocks making them both shiver. He lifted his head and leaned over her to kiss her cheek.

"It will, I have no intention of dying out here." He said as he lay his head back down. She admired his confidence even if it was forced. She was so cold, her feet and hands aching so much, that she doubted their chances. She had felt weather this cold only once before in her life and what came with it had left seven dead.

* * *

The next morning Tavington woke to the sound of a spitting fire. He was alone and cold on the ground and covered only in the blanket. As he sat up he realized that the blanket was covered in a layer of frost, created by the condensation from their body heat and the frigid morning air. Beth was standing on the other side of the fire, her cloak wrapped tightly around her, staring not at him but at the sky in the north. He rose and joined her, concerned with the sight before him.

The horizon was filled with an ominous ridge of gray clouds, an extremely cold wind bit at their faces. Beth's face showed more than concern, she looked scared, petrified even. She turned and started packing up the blankets, loading up the horses.

"We have to go now. We'll never make it back to the fort. I know where we can go." She looked at William who stood watching the near frantic woman before him. "Don't just stand there, put the fire out." He walked over to her, taking her by the shoulders.

"Beth, it just looks like rain, we can ride in the rain." He assured her.

"It'll start as rain, within the hour I bet. Then it will turn to snow." She paused seeing the look of disbelief on his face. "Yes, snow. This is just how it looked years ago. I was 12. For three days the wind, snow and ice came out of the north. Everything froze, crops, animals and seven people." She paused, remembering the mother and her two children, lost on their way back from town. Found several days later, miles off their route, frozen to death as they'd huddled together for warmth. "I know where we can go, it's further north but it's much closer than the fort. A half days ride northwest."

"If we ride south for the fort we'll stay ahead of it."

"Oh no we won't. We go northwest." Beth insisted. Tavington wasn't used to having his orders countermanded, he started to argue when he noticed the look on Beth's face. He had never seen fear in her before today and yet the weather had done what battle had not. She had a memory of the area that he didn't and he decided to trust her instinct.

"Fine, we go northwest." He said as he doused the fire with dirt. Beth untied the horses and led them over to the road, where Tavington joined her. With their cloaks tightly wrapped around them they set off to the north as the first drops of rain fell.

"Where is this place your taking me?" William asked.

"My home." She answered. "My family's farm, hopefully it hasn't been overrun." They rode on in silence. Within a short time they reached the fork in the road that they had passed many times on their convoy runs and Beth turned to the left, taking the road they hadn't. Tavington wondered why she had never mentioned that her home was so close by but realized that it was part of her past that could ruin her life as a Dragoon. She had been so close to home and yet had denied herself the pleasures of home in order to maintain her disguise.

As Beth had predicted the rain soon turned to snow, a heavy wet snow that soaked them and their horses. The wind blowing so hard and cold that it felt as if a thousand tiny needles were being thrust into them with every gust. Neither of them bothered to check their pocket watches so they had no idea how long they had traveled but Beth was traveling along using the landmarks she knew from her years in the area. She knew that within the hour she would be within sight of her farm, now she hoped that it was a safe place for them to ride out the storm.

Mid afternoon they passed through the gates of her farm. It was larger than Tavington had been expecting, a massive barn was off to the left and a house larger than any other farm house that he had seen in America stood before them, smoke rising from the chimney.

"Who is living here, your father is dead isn't he?" Tavington asked suspiciously as he and Beth dismounted. Before she could answer, the front door opened and a man carrying a rifle walked across the porch towards them. He may have been old and grey but his grip on the weapon was steady. He kept the gun high aimed right at Tavington who he recognized as the superior officer. This was not the reception she had been expecting but then a lot had changed in the last several months, no one could be trusted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Beth handed the reins of her horse to Tavington and started up the stairs of her home. He tied the horses to the post at the foot of the stairs wanting to be ready in case his assistance was needed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. As she moved her cloak opened and he saw the red and green of her uniform. "You're British!" He exclaimed, relaxing slightly but still keeping the rifle aimed at her. Tavington went for his pistol.

"Mr. Jenkins, it's alright, it's me." She said with an air of confidence William had not seen in her before.

"Bethany? Is it really you?" He lowered the gun as she reached the porch. He looked at her in surprise, not quite believing she was the same person who had left the farm in his care so many months before. "It's so good to see, I'm glad to see you safe and alive." She stepped back as Tavington climbed the stairs.

"This is Colonel William Tavington, my commanding officer." She introduced the Dragoon to the clearly impressed old man, his face suddenly dropping as he realized he had just used her real name in front the Colonel. She leaned in close to the older man and whispered, "Don't worry, he knows about me." Mr. Jenkins breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come in, come in. Let's get you two warmed up. Find you some dry clothes." He directed them inside and called for his wife. "Mary….we have guests. Bring some blankets quickly." The door to the kitchen flew open and the portly Mrs. Jenkins came through. She recognized Beth despite the uniform and started fussing over the soaked woman, ignoring the Colonel.

"Oh my dear, you must be soaked to the skin." She said as she opened a cupboard and pulled several blankets out. "Let's get that wet thing off you." She offered pulling at Beth's cloak.

"Stop fussing her will you woman, let her be. She's always been able to take care of herself." Mr. Jenkins said as he pulled on his coat and headed out the door to take the horses to the warmth of the barn. "Get them into the parlour, I've got a good fire going in there." They removed their boots and cloaks and draped the soaked apparel over a bench by the door. Beth took William's hand and led him to the parlour. Mrs. Jenkins noticed Beth's gesture and eyed the Colonel suspiciously.

"I'll prepare a bath for you in the back room, that'll warm you." She said. "I'll prepare a second one later for…" She stopped realizing she didn't know the name of Beth's guest.

"This is Colonel William Tavington and that won't be necessary, we'll take it together." Beth stated noting the shocked expression on the face of the older woman, her disapproval plainly obvious. William watched this exchange with great interest. In the military world, Beth had been worried about their relationship being discovered but here, in her world, she hid nothing.

"I'll open your room and get a fire going." Mrs. Jenkins knew her place as the hired help and didn't comment on the arrangement. "I can open one of your brother's rooms for the Colonel."

"No Mrs. Jenkins, my room will suffice, but I'm sure some of Matthew's clothes would be better than the Colonel's uniform for now." Beth and William had wrapped the blankets around themselves and were standing in front of the fire as Mrs. Jenkins left the room, closing the door hard enough behind her to show her disgust with the situation. She stood fuming in the front hall as Mr. Jenkins came in from the barn.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked.

"She is going to take a bath…with him…and share her bed!" She whispered hoarsely, pointing at the door leading to the parlour. "It's scandalous, they're not wed! What would her father say?" George Jenkins put a reassuring arm around his wife's shoulder.

"Her father's not around to say anything. Don't worry Mary, nothing'll come of it, you know that. Get that bath ready, they're probably chilled to the bone."

Back in the parlour William watched Beth with amusement. She seemed to enjoy tormenting the older woman with her blatant revelation of the relationship she shared with him.

"What are you smiling at?" Beth asked him.

"You! You enjoyed her discomfort didn't you?"

"Yes I did! For as long as I can remember she has informed me how a proper lady should behave. Besides, I now have you in my home, away from all those other soldiers and thanks to the weather you have no where else to go." She said as she turned and moved so close to him that she had to look up into his face. He opened his blanket and she wrapped her arms around his waist, William then wrapped her in his arms, the blanket enclosing them both. It was wonderful to hold him this way but her cold damp uniform was chilling her despite the fire and his embrace. She pulled away from him and crossed the room, leaving him feeling slightly abandoned.

"What's the matter?" he asked when he saw the expression on her face.

"I can't stand this wet uniform any longer." She dropped the now damp blanket on the floor by the door, the jacket and vest of her uniform joining it. William realized she had a good idea and joined her, discarding his outer clothing. "My legs feel numb." She exclaimed. William looked down as she removed her breeches and was shocked to see how bright red her skin was. He grabbed the other blankets Mrs. Jenkins had left on the chair and pulled on Beth's arm.

"Come on, get back by the fire." He ordered. He wrapped her up in a dry blanket and pulled an ottoman up to the hearth for her to sit on.

"Thank you…..there's another one behind you." She nodded and he followed her direction, pulling the second ottoman beside hers. He wrapped the last blanket around himself before he sat down.

"Don't you want to get those breeches off?"

"Yes, I would, but I don't want Mrs. Jenkins thinking…"

"Oh I don't care what she thinks." Beth interrupted. "Those are soaked and it's not healthy for you to be sitting around in them." Beth dropped to her knees in front of him. She pulled open the blanket and unbuttoned his breeches, insisting he raise his hips so she could pull them off. Once removed, she threw the clothing across the room. Being so wet, they barely made it halfway across before landing with a soggy splat on the floor. Tavington was grateful for the large size of the blanket, he felt rather undignified sitting before the fire in only a shirt at least when there was the chance of someone walking in on them.

Beth did not return to her seat, instead she moved, still on her knees, until she was between his thighs. His skin was as cold to the touch as hers. She ran her hands, that were still holding the edge of the blanket between her thumb and forefinger, up the outside of his thighs, only releasing the cover once William had wrapped them both in his blanket again. One of her hands slid around his back, the other moved to his crotch. She stopped suddenly and looked up into his eyes.

"What?" he asked, smiling down at her.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed in a mix of disappointment and surprise.

"What did you expect? In case you forgot it was **very** cold and wet out there." He smiled. "Don't worry, you keep doing that and everything will be back to normal in no time." He closed his eyes and she watched his face as she massaged his slowly recovering member, his hands roaming over the blanket covering her backside. He opened his eyes to her watching him, her wide pupils drawing him to her. He leaned forward and his lips met hers, the kiss warming their lips, igniting a fire to warm them from the inside. They stayed together in their cocoon, warmed by the fire, William slowly pulling her toward him until she was pressed against his chest.

"Oh, oh, well I never." Mrs. Jenkins said indignantly. "Beth…Miss Charleton, your bath is ready." She announced, emphasizing the 'Miss' and then left the room. Beth dropped her head to William's chest and laughed.

"Maybe she'll remember to knock next time. Come on, hopefully she remembered some clothes or I'll have to run naked through the house like I did when I was little." Beth stood up and wrapped the blanket around one shoulder and under the opposite arm, leaving her hand free to grab his. William stood, made sure he was securely wrapped in the blanket and allowed Beth to lead him out of the parlour and down the hall to the room housing the bath tub.

"I wouldn't mind." William said playfully.

"Wouldn't mind what?" She asked.

"Seeing you run around the house naked. I'm sure it would be a more interesting sight now." He had a lusty smile on his face at the thought of Beth roaming the house without apparel.

The room beside the kitchen had been added on to the house by her father when his wife complained about him tracking dirt through the house. The room was big enough for a large tub, fireplace, a small table and two chairs. Big enough to move around in, but small enough that the fire heated the room thoroughly even in this terrible weather. The tub sat in the center of the room. It was filled with steaming water that had been scented with lavender and chamomile.

"I think she is hoping to put us to sleep." William said as he recognized the relaxing scents. He dropped his blanket and pulled his shirt off before grabbing Beth in his arms. "I hate to disappoint her but I intend to take full advantage of our time here." He kissed her roughly as she pushed against him, wanting to get her shirt off as well. He released her and she quickly removed her shirt. All that was left was her binding. "Allow me." He insisted. Beth raised her arms and allowed him to undo the pin. He placed it on the table and taking a hold of the fabric, slowly started walking around her, removing the binding a layer at a time. The material was damp and cold. Between the chill and her enjoyment of his actions, her nipples had hardened by the time the last of the fabric dropped to the floor. She couldn't wait for him to finish unwrapping her, wanting to feel his hands on her body but he didn't touch her. He stepped into the tub and held out his hand to support her as she stepped in. The water was so hot against their chilled skin that it stung, feeling almost like a burn.

Teasingly she sat at the opposite end of the tub from William, facing him, stretching her legs out. She pressed the bottom of her foot against his penis, feeling it start to grow and harden beneath her skin.

"Your foot's cold." He flinched.

"You don't really mind though, do you?" She asked, pressing a little harder on his growing erection. "Ah, so is yours!" She exclaimed and then sighed as his big toe pushed against her clitoris.

"Yes, true….but we must make every effort to get warm, mustn't we?" He asked playfully as he ran his long thick toe down her sex, pressing gently. All of a sudden Beth pushed herself up, lifting onto her knees and moved down the tub, splashing water over the side. She straddled William and used her hand to guide him in, slowly sliding down on his shaft, moaning as he filled her. She wound her arms around his neck, leaning against his chest as his hands gripped her hips, pulling her down onto him. She tilted her hips, grinding herself against his pubic bone.

"Warming up yet?" She whispered in his ear.

"Yes!" He groaned, lifting her hips before pulling her down onto him again. Beth started rocking her hips against him but soon it wasn't enough. She let go of his neck and raised herself off his chest leaning back and supporting herself with her forearms on the side of the tub, her hands gripping the edge firmly. She found the strength in her now warmed thighs to start riding him as he watched her intently. She rose up quickly, almost releasing him before impaling herself down on his length. His hands roamed her upper body, stroked up her sides to her breasts, cupping them in his large hands, gently massaging them against her chest. She moaned in pleasure as he rolled her nipples, pinching them between his thumbs and forefingers. The pleasure reverberated through her body, her vaginal muscles twitching around him. Wondering what would happen, he pinched her nipples harder as she pulled up, she responded by dropping down hard onto him with a grunt. She opened her eyes and saw him watching her, with a big smile on his face.

"I liked that." She purred, smiling.

"I can tell." He groaned as she took him hard again as he kept up his pressure on her nipples. The pressure was building within her, the movement of her hips becoming more erratic. William released her breasts and took a firm hold of her hips, bracing his feet at the end of the tub to give him some leverage for thrusting up as she pushed down, reaching further into her. She groaned loudly knowing that if she hadn't been so aroused that it would probably hurt, as it was she just wanted more. She let go of the edge of the tub with her right hand, reaching down to press against her clit. She threw her head back in total abandonment to the pleasure she was feeling, her breasts bouncing with the motion.

William was so close all it took was one spasm of her muscles to send him over the edge. He grunted as he pulled her down onto him, pressing himself against her, her finger madly pressing her clit as she moaned in her orgasm, her whole body jerking in response. She collapsed onto his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso as she tried to catch her breath. He enclosed her in his arms, holding her tightly against him, his softening length still within her.

* * *

Mr. Jenkins smiled as he passed the door on his way to the kitchen. The symphony of moans, groans and grunts bringing back some wonderful memories. He walked into the kitchen and saw the look of disgust on his wife's face. He smiled and smacked her bottom as he passed her. She turned and glared at him.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Mary?" He asked, a cheeky eyebrow raised at his surprised wife. She started to walk towards him and he was half expecting her to slap him. Instead she grasped his face in her hands and kissed him.

"At least we're wed." She said emphatically and returned to her sink.

"Come on woman, he's not forcin' her, you can tell that. Let them have their fun, you never know what will happen at the next battle." He sadly reminded her. She turned to look at her husband surprised he could even suggest that Beth truly faced any danger.

* * *

They both sighed in sheer contentment. Happy to be safe, warm and, from the smells coming from the kitchen, they were about to be well fed. Beth was happy to see that Mrs. Jenkins had remembered the clothes, two piles were sitting on the narrow table and towels were draped over the chairs beside the fire. Beth released William and stepped out of the bath, wrapping herself in a warm towel. She walked over to the window for a look outside.

"Well if anything, it's looking worse out there. We'd have never made it to the fort." Beth turned to face William, a look of concern on his face. "I hope they're alright." She said of the other Dragoons. They'd had at least a ten-hour head start and if they had followed orders they could almost be back at the fort by now.

* * *

Mrs. Jenkins walked into the dining room and almost dropped the serving bowl in shock at what she saw before her. She put the bowl on the table and glared at her husband as he returned to the kitchen. She tutted, her hands firmly on her hips in frustration. Mr. Jenkins grinned, winked and shrugged his shoulders at his wife.

"What is really wrong with it, my dear?" He asked. "This war is coming to a head." He walked over to her, taking a hold of her shoulders. "If they perish in battle, at least their last few months were happy ones." He kissed her on the forehead and left the dining room.

"And what if they both live, what then?" She asked out loud to herself. Mrs. Jenkins looked over the table. _Soppy old romantic fool _she thought to herself of her husband who had unlocked the china cabinet and had pulled out the china, crystal and silverware that Mr. Charleton had used on only the best of occasions. Starting with the white damask tablecloth, Mr. Jenkins had set a perfect table, everything sparkled in the candlelight. The whole setting was perfect for a romantic dinner for two. _Too bad they'll both be dressed as men _she thought as she left the room.

There was a light tap at the door as they were dressing.

"Dinner's ready Miss."

"Thank you, we'll be right there." She answered as she buttoned her waistcoat.

"Do you even own a dress?" William asked, wishing he might have the opportunity to undress her as a woman for once.

"Yes I do. My father thought I should have a few gowns in order to be presentable when his business associates visited." She responded. "Why do you ask?" He smiled as he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"I would like to see you in a gown, your bosom heaving….." He paused, lost in his fantasy. He kissed her neck. "I'd lift your skirts and ravish you." He growled in her ear.

"Well when you put it that way..." She sighed, leaning her head back so she could kiss him, "I shall dress properly tomorrow." She turned in his arms. "But now we should go to dinner, it'll be getting cold." He reluctantly released her and she led him to the dining room.

Beth stopped in the doorway, stunned by the beautiful table before her. The candelabra provided the only light in the room and the crystal glasses reflected the flame. Mrs. Jenkins was pouring the wine and heard Beth's gasp.

"Thank you for this Mrs. Jenkins." She said with surprise.

"It's not my doing Miss." She nodded in the direction of her husband who was coming in from the kitchen. "It was him, meddling again." Beth looked over and smiled as Mr. Jenkins put the platter on the table.

"Enjoy Miss…." He turned. "Colonel." He nodded to William before leaving, closing the door behind them. It was so quiet in the room you could hear the wind howling outside. William crossed the room and held out a chair for Beth, the chair to the right of the head of the table, which he saved for himself.

"Miss." He said formally, although he couldn't hide the smirk on his face. She sat down and tipped her head back to look up at him. He bent over and kissed her softly.

"Come on, sit down." She ordered. "I promise this will be the best meal you have had in months. She may not approve of us, but Mary is an excellent cook." She said as William sat down. They filled their plates with the roast beef, potatoes and vegetables displayed before them, spooning the rich gravy over the top. It was indeed the best meal they'd been served in quite a while.

When they finished eating, William refilled their glasses and leaned back in his chair, a satisfied sigh escaping him. Beth thought he cut a fine figure in his Dragoon uniform but sitting there in the borrowed clothes he looked like the lord of the manor.

"So what business was your father in to have provided such a comfortable home?" He asked.

"He was a horse breeder…..a good one! He had an eye for a good horse, he always picked the best. Some of your Dragoons are probably on our horses. My father donated a couple of dozen." She stopped, looking sadly down at her glass. "I miss him." William reached over and stroked her wrist.

"Tell me about him." He requested. Beth laughed.

"He was passionate about horses, loved the beasts as much as his children. He had a marvelous sense of humour, he saw the funny side of everything. He never treated me any differently from my brothers, as far as he was concerned we were equals. Everything he taught to them, he taught to me too."

"He never re-married after your mother passed?"

"Oh no," she laughed. "My father did not do well around women. He couldn't talk to them. If he talked about the horses he inevitably offended them with talk of breeding and he wasn't well versed in the fashionable pastimes to participate in most conversation. Honestly? I'm glad he never married again. Any wife would have influenced my upbringing."

"You mean some step-mother might have insisted you be raised to be a proper young lady?" He feigned shock at the suggestion.

"Exactly! If I had, I wouldn't have become a Dragoon…." She paused, locking her eyes on his, "I wouldn't have met you." She said thinking about how she would hate to have had things turn out differently than they were now.

"In that case I am glad your father remained a lonely widower." He squeezed her hand, "I would have missed out on an excellent soldier," He paused, raising an eyebrow, "and a satisfying lover." He added. Beth leaned forward.

"I said nothing about him being lonely!" She smiled widely as she shared the poorly kept secret. "My father was known for bedding many women. My brothers benefited from his reputation. You see, we weren't exactly a good church going family." She sat back in her chair, she now wanted to satisfy her curiosity about him. "What about your family? What will you return to?" Tavington shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he didn't like discussing his family. If he were honest with himself he would say he was ashamed of them, especially his father.

"I have nothing to return to. No home. No family. No fortune. I am here to redeem my family's name." He surprised her with his honesty. "My father ruined the family and died a drunk. I further myself through victory and plan to settle here in America once this war is won." He stated matter of factly.

"So you have no wife?" Beth asked, almost holding her breath waiting for his reply. He squeezed her hand again.

"No. No wife. Why do you ask?" He inquired. Beth blushed. She knew she had to tell him and that this was the perfect moment to do so.

"I asked because…" She paused, "I would hate to be falling in love with another woman's husband." She had thought she wouldn't be able to look at him but she found it easy to maintain eye contact with him. He didn't laugh and he didn't dismiss her feelings, he just stared at her. She felt like he was looking right into her mind, reading her thoughts. He stood up, pulling her up by her hand, which he was still holding. He released her hand and wrapped his arms around her as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Falling……in love? He asked, his lips teasingly close to hers.

"No….not falling." She answered. "I am in love with you." She said with conviction. Beth grasped the back of his head as his lips claimed hers. His arms pulled her tighter against him, almost lifting her off the floor. He slowly released her, one arm staying around her waist, the other hand moved to hold her cheek. His blue eyes looked over her face as if he were seeing her for the first time. She smiled at him, licking her lower lip in anticipation of his next kiss. She didn't expect a verbal response to her admission, the reaction he'd had was enough for her for now. She knew he cared, that was plainly obvious but he didn't seem the type of man who talked of love. He brushed a few stray strands of hair away from her face and kissed her again.

"Where is your bedroom?" He asked. She smiled.

"Let go of me and I'll show you." He reluctantly released her, keeping a grip on her hand as she led him out into the hall. A sudden yank on her arm brought her back into his embrace. He stared at her for a few moments before speaking.

"There is no turning back. This will make it more difficult than ever but…" He paused, "I love you too." She raised her free hand to his face, stroking his cheek.

"I know you do." She said with a taunting smile on her face. "It will take every ounce of willpower but we can do this. Come on, it's time for bed."

She led him upstairs and into her room on the south side of the house. It was the largest bedroom in the home and she'd moved into it after her father's death. The fire had been kept burning while they had dinner so the room was warm and the shutters were closed against the storm raging outside. They wasted no time getting out of their clothes and into Beth's bed. They explored each others bodies like never before, finding all the places that tickled, the places that aroused and when neither could stand it any longer, William kneeled between her thighs and guided his erection inside her. He leaned over her, supporting his weight on his forearms but Beth could still enjoy the feeling of his taut body pressing down on her as he thrust deeply into her. She wrapped her legs around him, grasping his ass to push up against him, matching his slow torturous pace.

Her right hand released his backside, moving around between them to put the pressure she desired on her clit. As she rubbed she felt her muscles twitch. William felt it too and increased his pace, grunting as he pounded into her until her climax hit, then he felt no need to move as her muscles clenched tightly around him, sending him to his own release.

As their breathing slowed he rolled to his side, pulling Beth with him. They lay facing each other, William still inside her, her leg over his hip. He rested his head on his bent arm as he swept her hair out of her face. He kissed her forehead, each cheek, the tip of her nose and finally her lips, his tongue pushing it's way inside her mouth.

"I'm glad we came here." He said when he ended the kiss. "We'd have never discussed this at the fort." He reached down and pulled the covers over them. "Would you ever have told me how you felt?"

"At the fort? Probably not, too many ears to over hear something like that. There I am a soldier, here I can let that façade slip without it causing any harm." She leaned back slightly trying not to let his softened length slip out of her. She liked the feeling of him still inside her and didn't want to let him go. He shifted his hip and he slipped out of her, the musky scent of his seed filling the air between them. She inhaled his scent and smiled, her eyes closing in pleasure. William felt a stirring in his groin at the mere thought that she was aroused by that.

Beth snuggled up to him, her mind racing. They had admitted their feelings for one another but Beth was not sure where that left them. The war was raging and either one of them might be killed at any time, maybe being in love was enough for now, the future could wait.

* * *

The young guard in the tower cursed his luck. Normally he would pace back and forth along the wall of the fort but tonight there was no way he was leaving the warmth of the guard tower. At least in here he had a small fire going in the stove, enough heat to warm water for tea and to keep his fingers and toes from freezing in the storm. He wondered why he had to sit here any way, no one would be crazy enough to out in the middle of a blizzard, and the men they were expecting must have taken shelter some where along the route. The scout had returned early in the day, his horse nearly collapsing from the exertion of the ride. The fort had been put on alert waiting for the men but they had not arrived and now the weather had turned against them.

Captain Borden had dismounted and was leading his horse, carrying a small lantern that provided the only light they had. They'd followed the Colonel's orders, not stopping for anything. There had been no place for them to take shelter along the route so they had kept moving, heading for Fort Carolina, where their injured could be properly cared for. They had managed to stay ahead of the snow but they were soaked to the skin and were so chilled that they no longer could feel their toes or fingertips. As they cleared the tree line, Borden felt a surge of energy.

"We've made, there it is!" He exclaimed. Even the injured men perked up at his announcement and the horses seemed ready to bolt for the fort.

The young guard jumped up and spit his tea against the wall. He had spotted a light in the distance and it was coming toward the fort. He ran out of the tower and rang the bell that alerted the soldiers of a possible attack. Several men stumbled out of the barracks and a very grumpy Captain ran up to the tower to confirm the sighting. Six riders were prepared to go out and meet the visitors but in the darkness they waited until the last minute before leaving the safety of the fort. Using the telescope the Captain watched as the men and horses approached, signaling for the riders to leave the fort. As the soldiers left, the Captain caught sight of red and green as the light shifted in Borden's grip.

"There our's, get out there and help them!" He yelled just as the riders met the group. After only a few exchanged words one of the men turned and galloped back to the fort, calling for help. The surgeon had been alerted and he now ran for the gates to check the men as soon as they entered the fort. The weary group passed the gates and stopped where they were, grooms taking the horses off to the barn for care as soon as the injured men were lowered from them. All seven men were hurried to the hospital wing of the fort for care, the wounds from battle were no longer the only injuries needing care. All had suffered degrees of exposure and needed to be warmed thoroughly.

General O'Hara marched into the room, sent to gather information for Cornwallis who remained in his quarters, sleeping peacefully. Borden made his report slowly, his chattering teeth making it hard to speak. O'Hara listened patiently until the Captain finished.

"Where is Colonel Tavington now?" He asked when Borden was done.

"I have no idea, General." He paused to take a big sip of tea. "If he and the Lieutenant have not found shelter I fear for their safety." The surgeon interrupted the report.

"General, these men need rest, now. You can question them some more in the morning, from what I hear the wait will not make any difference now, when it comes to the Colonel's well-being." The surgeon ushered the General out, but the conversation continued. The General was considering sending out scouts to find the two missing officers. Upon hearing this Captain Wilkins jumped up and interrupted them.

"I wouldn't advise sending out anyone to find Colonel Tavington and Lieutenant Charleton. The last time there was weather like this those who didn't have shelter perished. This storm won't be over any time soon." As he spoke the General opened the door to leave and the wind blew in the snow that was now falling on the fort. Wilkins continued, "If they haven't found shelter by now, we'll find their bodies in a few days." Everyone was silent as they thought over what Wilkins had just said. General O'Hara just stared at the Captain, he was not looking forward to telling Cornwallis that they might have lost one of England's best soldiers.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine 

Beth woke the next morning, rolling over to find herself alone in the bed, the sheets cold on his side. She sat up and saw William across the room, looking out of the window. He turned as he heard the sheets rustle.

"Good morning." He said

"Is it still snowing out there?" she asked, hopefully. He nodded. "Then it is a good morning." She answered as he walked back to the bed. He threw the blanket he'd wrapped around himself onto the bed and climbed back in to join her. The cool air in the room had chilled him and she shivered as he took a hold of her. He had started a fire in the hearth but it still hadn't warmed the room. He started nuzzling her neck and was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in." Beth yelled and pulled the covers up to her neck in modesty. William purposely left the blankets at his waist as he saw Mrs. Jenkins come through the door. She carried a tray with tea on it and almost dropped it as she noticed his broad, muscled and naked chest. She averted her eyes in embarrassment, concentrating on setting the tray down without spilling its contents.

"I'm preparing breakfast, but I thought you might like some tea to start the day with." She said trying to sound like she hadn't noticed his bare upper body. She kept her eyes on the tray as she set it on the bedside table but she did notice movement in the bed beside her. She straightened up and turned to leave the room. "It'll be ready in half an hour." She couldn't resist a quick look at the bed. The Colonel had leaned over and was kissing Beth's neck. Mrs. Jenkins couldn't stifle her gasp and scurried from the room. William started laughing as the door slammed shut.

"That wasn't fair." Beth weakly protested as she flung her legs over the side of the bed and began pouring tea. William dropped back onto his pillows.

"True, but it was fun." He smiled, sitting up to take the cup she offered him. "Thanks. Tea is good start, but I can think of something that would more thoroughly warm us." Beth smiled as she lifted her cup to her lips.

"Breakfast is cooking and Mrs. Jenkins won't wait." Beth almost regretted denying him but she was hungrier for food than for him this morning. They finished their tea and quickly dressed, heading downstairs to find the best breakfast they'd had in months. Mrs. Jenkins had cooked enough food for an army and after months of rations they eagerly tucked in.

After breakfast Beth took William on a thorough tour of the house, ending at the office her father had so carefully furnished. William took a seat by the fire as Beth looked over the paperwork that had piled up over the last several months. She was so absorbed in her work that she didn't notice him watching her. He had to admit she looked like she belonged behind the big oak desk but a sly smile crossed his face as he thought about how good she'd look bent over it. As she finished her work he rose to help her clear the papers. He walked behind her as she closed the last drawer and quickly pushed her forwards over the desk, pressing his hips against her backside.

"I could take you now." He said as he ground himself against her. She twisted her head around, a look of shock on her face. "You don't mean…?"

"Yes I most certainly do." He insisted as he pressed his growing erection against her bum. She pressed back against him. Beth reached for the buttons of her own breeches but a knock at the door stopped them both. She walked over to open the door, giving William time to compose himself. She opened the door to find Mrs. Jenkins, who informed her that lunch was ready. Closing the door, she turned back to William, who was leaning against the desk.

"Later?" He asked, with an inviting smile. He pushed off the desk and offered his arm to escort her to the dining room.

After eating the midday meal Tavington wandered to the library as Beth had gone to her room, telling him to stay downstairs. She had taken Mrs. Jenkins with her so he had guessed what she was up to. The Charleton family library offered a sufficient diversion while he waited. Beth's father had built up quite a collection of books. There were classic works of fiction, books on Art, animal husbandry, of course and in the most difficult to reach corner he found several volumes of erotic art and literature. He doubted Beth had seen these books and by the layer of dust on them, he could tell no one had touched them in years. He picked out the two volumes that intrigued him the most and sat down in front of the fire to enjoy them.

* * *

Beth held tight to the bedpost as Mrs. Jenkins tightened the laces of the corset. The months of wearing the binding to hide her female curves had prepared her well for the tightness of a corset, only this time her breasts were not flattened. Instead, they were pressed up, creating cleavage that quite surprised Beth. She had always tried to ignore her femininity but now she couldn't wait to see William's reaction to the change in her attire.

The deep green silk dress still fit. Her father had insisted on buying it for her although she had hated wearing it in the past. Today, however, she found herself wanting to look like a lady, if only out of curiosity of what William would do to her. 'Lift your skirts', he had said to her and she couldn't wait for him to. Her biggest problem lay with her shoes. She was not used to walking on a heel and stayed in her room, practicing how to walk without turning her ankle. If seeing her in a dress would make him lift her skirts and take her, she wanted to be stable on her feet. It had taken a few hours but she now felt ready to present herself to William.

As she left the room she caught one last glimpse of herself in the mirror and it hit her. She had never made a fuss for a man in her life and yet here she was dressed as a woman to impress her commanding officer, the man who had become her lover. Was this what someone did when they were in love, she wondered.

* * *

William had been so engrossed in the books that he had not noticed the passage of time and jumped quite visibly when he heard the door open. He slammed the book closed and rose from the chair to face Beth as if he had never seen her before.

"Good afternoon, Colonel Tavington," Beth said formally, "I am Beth Charleton, the lady of the house." She couldn't resist smiling.

"Yes, you are." William said, the effect she had on him evident in his voice. He quickly covered the space between them, taking her hand and raising to his lips to kiss while devouring her with his eyes.

For Beth, just the look in his eyes made her efforts worthwhile and she wondered when he would strike. William could sense her excitement and was determined to make her wait. He knew she had remembered his comments about what he would do if she wore a dress that is why she had gone to all this trouble, so he had to surprise her. Take her when she least expected it. Now would be too soon and besides he has already plotted where he would have her, but he would make her wait. The anticipation would drive her wild.

"What were you so interested in?" She asked as he lowered her hand.

"Pardon me?"

"The book? You were thoroughly engrossed. Which book was it?" Beth, still holding his hand, started towards the table where he had placed the book. William motioned for her to sit in the chair. She sat and he placed the leather bound volume in her lap, without saying a word. No title was embossed on the cover or the spine. She opened the cover and turned the pages until something caught her attention. The drawings showed women lounging around in a room, naked, touching themselves and each other.

"Where did you find this?" She asked without lifting her eyes from the book as she turned a few more pages.

"Up there, far corner. Hard to reach even with the steps." He pointed in the general direction, she glanced quickly over her shoulder before returning to the book. The new page showed a woman being taken on a window ledge, her legs wrapped around her lover's hips, his head lowered to her breast. She inhaled deeply as she flipped through the pages, intrigued by the drawings, amazed by the detail in the subject's faces and bodies. William could tell she was aroused, her eyes were wide and her lips slightly parted as she stared at the images. He watched her carefully, noting her reaction to each new position or situation represented on the page. She finished the book, closed the cover and sat back in the chair with a sigh.

"Well that was eye opening! Is that the same kind of book?" She asked, nodding in the direction of the table.

"Yes it is," William leaned over her, his hands grasping the arms of the chair and whispered in her ear, "Take it to your room, for later."

"Is it as good?" She asked with a shiver as she felt his warm breath against her neck.

"Better, the images are closer, more….intimate." He kissed her neck and then straightened up. He picked up the book and offered his arm. She rose, took his arm and they left the library together. Beth glanced back over her shoulder, noting the empty spaces left on the shelves. She would have to see what else her father had hidden away in hard to reach spaces.

The rest of the afternoon and early evening saw William playing the perfect gentleman. He made no advances towards Beth and had made just enough suggestive comments to keep her longing for his touch. Dinner was eaten and still he had not made any attempt on her person. She knew it was part of his game and she enjoyed every second of it. As the clock struck eight, he rose from the table and offered Beth his arm.

"Shall we? I believe we have some reading material to review." He smiled as Beth rose and took his arm. She appeared to be in a hurry. He led her to the door but instead of turning right towards the stairs, he directed her to the office they had been in earlier in the day. He closed the door and locked it behind them.

"What…?" She started to ask but he interrupted her.

"Shh, quiet." He ordered as he grabbed her wrist and half dragged her to the desk.

"William?"

"Shh, you wanted to know what I'd do to you?" He roughly grabbed her chin with his hand and kissed her hard, forcing his tongue between her lips. She was momentarily taken aback by his aggression, gasping at the invasion but then she gave in to his passion. As soon as she did he ended the kiss.

"This is what I will do to you." He offered no other explanation of his plan but he quickly turned her around and pushed her over the perfectly polished desk. She knew his tone of voice was part of his plan, his show of being the conquering soldier. She barely had time to reach out with her hands to break the fall. Realizing that this was the moment she'd been waiting for all afternoon, she moaned in anticipation. His left hand pressed against the middle of her back, holding her down but he didn't need to, she was a willing participant. The pressure just added to her excitement, playing the Lady of the house being ravished by the handsome guest suited her just fine.

His right hand hoisted her skirts up over her hips, exposing her bare skin. He hadn't expected her to be naked underneath but the sight of her stocking covered legs and bare bottom caused an instant reaction in his breeches. He raised his right hand and brought it down with a hard slap against her exposed flesh. Her scream of shock was muffled by her sleeve and she was equally surprised by the feeling of heat spreading throughout her. She hadn't been expecting to be spanked for giving William less clothes to deal with but she was finding the mix of pain and pleasure to be quite exciting.

"No underclothes." He commented. "What a wanton wench you are!" His voice betrayed his excitement, his attempt at sounding cold and calculating spoilt by her surprise. He unbuttoned his breeches, kicked her feet apart and positioned his erection at her entrance. He moved his left hand up, getting a firm grip on her shoulder, his right hand grasping her hip. She was breathing heavily and trying to push back against him, rubbing herself against the edge of the desk.

"Ready…or not," He said and then thrust harshly in to her, pulling on her shoulder to increase the force. She groaned, wet as she was his length was still an invasion on the first thrust. His hips pulled back and he thrust in again with equal force, grunting with the effort. He did not let up, using every bit of personal control to make himself last as long as possible as he continued his punishing, hard pace. The angle of her hips and the force of his thrusts were grinding her clit on the carved edging of the desk. She no longer cared if anyone, anywhere could hear her, she groaned in abandoned pleasure. This was how she had imagined it being; fast, hard and……

"Aaah…" She yelled as she came, her muscles gripping William with spasms that ended his control. He slammed in to her with a yell and emptied himself into her. It hadn't lasted long, certainly wasn't romantic and loving but Beth felt thoroughly satisfied. She lay relaxed on top of the desk, released from William's tight grip. His hands were now slowly caressing the skin of her hips and buttocks as he slowly continued moving in and out of her. Their breathing slowly returned to normal and he finally pulled out of her, offering to help her up. Her legs felt like jelly, unable to take her weight as she stood.

"Hold on, don't move." William ordered as he knelt before her. He lifted her skirts again and with his own handkerchief he wiped up the liquid now dripping from her. She smiled as she looked down at him, such a tender caring move was not one she would expect from him even after all they'd shared. He stood, rearranged his clothing and walked to the door.

"Shall we go to bed now?" He asked with a smile and he unlocked the door. Beth walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"I would love to." She answered and arm in arm they climbed the stairs, entered her room and once again, closed and locked the door.

The next day they stayed in her room. All their meals were brought up to them and they tended to their own fire with the wood Mr. Jenkins left outside the bedroom door. The book they had brought to the bedroom lay open on the covers as they enjoyed, analyzed and tried anything that caught their fancy. They laughed, ate and made love, forgetting the war that was expecting them back once the weather cleared. They lay in each other's arms taking full advantage of the freedom they had here before the inevitable happened and they returned to the Fort and the secrecy.

* * *

Beth passed the ticking clock in the hall. It was just after three in the morning and she was unable to sleep. It had stopped snowing and the weather had warmed up enough that the roads were drying out. One more day and it would be time to return to the real world. She tiptoed into the kitchen and sat before the dying fire, warming her feet with what little heat remained. She sat there thinking about the situation she found herself in and where it was all going. Time passed in a haze as she stared at the glowing logs in the hearth. She didn't hear anyone coming and jumped as William placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." He kissed her forehead.

"Did I wake you?" She whispered.

"No, I rolled over and found I was alone, not an agreeable situation so I came to find you."

"I couldn't sleep, too much on my mind. Tomorrow, sorry today, will be our last day here." She said quietly, the regret evident in her voice.

"It won't be our last day here. When we've won this war, we can return here. Live out our days here. I promise." William assured her. It was an idea he had mulling over since their first evening at the house. Beth rose from her fireside chair and started to pace the kitchen floor. She stopped in front of him. He reached out for her but she stepped back out of his reach.

"How can say that? How can you promise that? It's not that I wouldn't want to William," She paused, nearly in tears, "But we are at war! Either one of us, or both of us, could be killed in the very next battle. We can't make such promises." William wrapped his arms around her, his hand holding her head against his chest as her tears ran down her cheeks.

"We will, you'll see." He kissed her forehead.

"Your confidence borders on arrogance. I've already lost my father and two out of four brothers to this war and I haven't heard anything from Robert for months now. There's a part of me that just wants to stay here, hide away from the world, not go back." Her voice faded. She could tell he was shaking his head.

"You know that's impossible, I would never run away from my responsibilities in this war and neither could you, but having said that I have a very good reason for surviving it." He released her and turned to grasp her face in his hands. "Do you?"

"Yes, I do and I don't want to lose you."

"Come back to bed." He prompted, kissing her softly as he lowered his hand to hers to lead her back upstairs. "We still have one more day, let's not waste it." They returned to the bedroom, curling up together in the middle of the bed, holding tight to each other in the hope that nothing could part them.

* * *

The last day at the farm was a mixed blessing. They were together and loving it but never far from their minds was the fact that the outside world was calling. They spent time in the barn, preparing the horses for the ride back to the Fort. Mrs. Jenkins had cleaned their uniforms and hung them in the wardrobe. Happiness seemed drowned out by the worry and sorrow in everyone. After dinner they retired to the bedroom, Beth emerging a couple of hours later to confirm the details of their morning departure with Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins. She wanted to arrange for the food that they would carry with them and as she entered the kitchen with Mrs. Jenkins she could hear a strange noise, a scraping sound from above. As they talked Beth tried to sort out what room was above the kitchen and realized it was her bedroom.

"What is he doing up there?" She asked out loud without realizing it.

"Sounds like he's rearranging the furniture, though I don't know why?" Mrs. Jenkins offered. "Beth," she paused, waiting until the woman was looking at her to continue, " I know I expressed my misgivings about your goings on with him but after these last few days I have to say he suits you, you suit each other, quite well actually." She paused again, "Don't let him get away, despite all I have heard about him, I'd say he's a keeper."

"Oh Mrs. Jenkins, Mary, I may not have any choice in the matter. War will make the decision. I don't want to get my hopes up only to have my heart broken." Beth's eyes closed and Mrs. Jenkins stepped up and wrapped her arms around the younger woman.

"At a time of war, hope is all you have my girl. Hold tight to it and to him." She kissed Beth on the forehead as a mother would do. "Don't worry about the food, I'll take care of it, go to him….go on." She said as she gave her a gentle push towards the door. Beth quickly hugged her and walked up to her room, not at all expecting what she would find behind the closed door.

She opened to the door and was momentarily dumbstruck by the gorgeous sight before her. In her absence William had dragged the chaise across the floor, from the window, to the warmth in front of the fireplace. He had turned the piece of furniture so that she would see him, seated in it, as she entered the room. He was now leaning back on the chaise, naked, his right leg hanging over the end, his left foot on the floor, leaving his thighs open. Between his legs, his left hand held up his erect cock, ready and waiting for her. He smiled at her, the surprise evident on her face. He had been waiting for her. Their last night here together and he intended to make a memorable one.

She breathed in, deeply, not realizing how she was staring at him. Without saying a word, she closed the door and started across the room, slowly removing her nightgown. His eyes dropped to her feet as he watched the clothing slowly reveal her body to him. His gaze rose to her knees, her hips, her breasts and finally to her face as she pulled the gown over her head and dropped it to the floor. Silently, she placed her hands on his shoulders and straddled him, leaning over to kiss him deeply as she lowered herself on to his waiting erection. They both moaned as their bodies joined, her hips slowly rotating as she pressed against him, his hands tightly gripping her hips. She kissed along his jaw to his ear, sucking on his earlobe before whispering in his ear.

"I love you William, no matter what happens, I love you." She leaned back, placing her hands on his thighs as she started riding him. Her strong thighs lifting her almost completely off him before he pulled her back. Her head dropped back, her eyes closed as he watched her rising and falling on him, her breasts bouncing with the rhythm. With her thighs controlling the movement, his hands wandered her body. Stroking up her ribs to her breasts, cupping them, rolling and pinching her erect nipples. She sighed and pushed down harder on to him, feeling him deep inside her. His right hand dropped to where they were joined, circling her clit, pressing against it with increasing pressure. Watching her so obviously lost in the pleasure between them increased his own arousal and his hips started thrusting up against her. With each upward thrust her moans grew louder until all of a sudden her hands gripped the underside of his thighs, pulling her down harder on to him. Her muscles clenching so hard against his member that her hips jerked with the motion, her breath escaping her in quiet grunts. One more sharp upward thrust and he emptied within her, a long, contented moan his only sound. She released his thighs and collapsed against his chest, breathing heavily, her legs feeling weak.

"I can't move, we'll have to sleep here." She sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh no we won't." He answered. "Hold on." He wrapped one arm around her hips, the other under her bum as he lowered his right leg to the floor and stood, lifting her. He carried her to the bed, still within her. He leaned over, lowering her to the sheets without separating from her.

"You'll have to leave me sometime." She said with a smile.

"I know, just not yet." He sighed as they shifted around on the bed, ending up facing each other, her leg wrapped over his hip. He pulled the covers over them. "Beth," He paused, "I'll have to remember not to call you that. I know you don't want to think about a future, but please, consider one, with me."

"William, don't ask that of me. You know I can't. I know it sounds like silly superstition but I fear if I make plans, they'll never come to pass." She tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let her go.

"Not even if it gives you something to look forward to?" He asked, starting to feel some anger creeping in.

"Especially then. I'm sorry William, I can't, not yet." She pulled away again and this time he let her go. She rolled over, tears silently falling onto her pillow. He snuggled up against her back and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I love you and I will not give up on you." He insisted as he pulled her to him. "I will do my best to see this war ended, then, hopefully, you'll give me a different answer." She twisted in his arms to kiss him before sleep ended their last day of peace.

* * *

A quiet knock on the door woke them the next morning and, silently, they dressed in their Dragoon uniforms. As Beth went to open the bedroom door William stopped her.

"You are a beautiful woman, strong, stubborn, but in me you have met your match. I meant what I said last night." He insisted. Her hand stroked his cheek and she smiled.

"I love you William and for now that will have to be enough." She kissed him, opened the door and left him standing in the room, alone. He knew his feelings for her were his one and only weakness and at that moment in the exasperation he felt for her stubbornness he let his anger shut her out. The Colonel was back.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten 

Wrapped well in their winter cloaks, they rode out. Well kitted with extra blankets and food rations for the trip back to the Fort. Their departure that morning had been a tough one. Mr. Jenkins had their horses saddled and waiting at first light and his wife had risen early to cook them a hearty breakfast. As they said their goodbyes, Mrs. Jenkins surprised the Colonel with a warm hug.

"You take care of her." She said.

"I believe Beth can take care of herself very well." He answered, a chill in his tone.

"Oh I know that but I'm talking about her heart. She feels things for you that she's never felt for another, even that silly Alistair." She paused, "Be patient with her." Mary pleaded.

William was still stinging from Beth's remarks as they'd left the bedroom and he wasn't sure how his patience would hold up. He mounted his horse, reaching down to shake hands with Mr. Jenkins before taking hold of the reins. Beth walked out of the house and silently mounted her horse. She'd said her goodbyes inside and wanted to leave before her emotions took over. She spurred the animal on, trotting up beside the Colonel.

"Sir, ready to go?" She asked formally.

"Lead the way Lieutenant." He ordered.

They rode on in silence, leaving the house and it's worried caretakers behind. Very few words were exchanged all day, neither knowing just how to break the ice. Just before they lost the light they stopped for the night. An uncomfortable exchange of words accompanied their meal as they both stared in to the fire, avoiding each other's eyes. Eventually Beth could stand it no longer. She packed away her food and lay down beside the fire to try to sleep. Tavington lay down behind her, covering them both with a thick layer of blankets. Without thinking he wrapped his arm around her waist. Once he realized what he had done, he expected her to pull away but she didn't. Instead she snuggled back against him.

"I'm sorry William," She paused, "I have feared very little in my life but I am scared."

"Scared of what?" He asked, holding her tighter.

"Of losing you, of how much it would hurt and yet I can't help myself. I do….I do want to consider a future with you." She inhaled, her breath catching in her emotion. She turned to face him, neither of them knowing what to say. He pulled her to him, kissing her deeply as she threw her leg over his hip. His anger forgotten, her fear put aside, they slept, peacefully curled up together. If they had been found by anyone now, there would have been a lot of explaining to do.

The cold woke them the next morning and the frost made it difficult to find dry wood for a fire. With only a spartan breakfast inside them, they continued on to the Fort. The conversation was much easier although they realized they could come across a patrol at any moment, possibly one out searching for them, so they chose their words carefully, listening for the sounds of company on the road. The winter forest provided little in shelter from the wind as they traveled but did make it easier to spot friend of foe.

Mid afternoon Tavington spotted the red coats heading towards them. Their black cloaks flying out behind them as the troops galloped in the direction of the missing officers. The roads had dried enough and the weather warmed enough for Cornwallis to allow them to search for the Colonel. The three days rest in the warmth of the Fort had allowed Captains Borden, Hamilton, Wilkins and Davies to recover from their exposure to the frigid weather. They had ridden out to search for them and were visibly relieved to see the officers looking so well. Borden settled his horse in beside the Colonels.

"Sir it is good to see you," He paused, looking over at Beth, "both of you." He added reluctantly, secretly he'd harbored a wish to find her dead and frozen along the road. "We feared the worst, I assume you found shelter."

"A farm, two days ride from here." Tavington had stretched the truth a little but he felt a need to protect Beth's privacy and the security of the farm. "They took us in, whether they wanted to or not. What news of the war Captain?" He asked, changing the subject.

Borden let him know that all had been quiet, thanks to the weather, but that they had received information on the Ghost and his men. They now had his name, Benjamin Martin and the names of many of his men. They were tracking down the locations of the families and farms. Harsh punishments would bring the militia to their knees and the torture was about to begin.

There were short-lived celebrations at the Fort for the safe return of the officers. There was work to be done and the Colonel was looking forward to working towards an end to the war. He had a life to live. Staying busy also helped to keep his mind on professional matters in regards to Lt. Charleton. On a few occasions he'd almost called her Beth, stopping before her name left his lips. The nights had been the worst. They would sneak to each other's rooms but more time was now being spent away from the Fort. Sleeping on the cold ground surrounded by numerous other soldiers, they both felt the tension. They cherished the few stolen hours they'd been able to find.

* * *

Captain Wilkins had given Tavington the location of a plantation owned by the sister of Benjamin Martin's dead wife. Deciding that a direct message to the leader of the militia was warranted, the Dragoons rode out along the Santee River towards the plantation. Tavington stopped the group, waiting until darkness had fallen before riding up the road to the main house. Wilkins had said this was where Martin had probably hidden his family, although there were no signs of anyone as the soldiers dismounted. They searched the house finding no one inside except the slaves. The Colonel ordered his men to search the grounds. The fire in the dining room had not long been extinguished so he knew they hadn't gone far. Beth could hear him questioning the slaves, shooting them when they gave him no information. As the men left the house, they set it alight, the orange glow lighting the night around them. They all stopped as a horse whinnied nearby. The Colonel looked down the road as a horse reared up, it's rider shooting into the night sky.

"To horse, to horse." He barked as the militia led them on a chase away from the plantation. None of them saw a woman and several children being led away into the nearby woods.

* * *

Six weeks had flown by, chasing down Martin and his rabble. Men who'd abandoned the militia were captured and tortured for any information. One afternoon Beth sat on guard, munching on apples from the raided cellar of the house they'd commandeered, as several men were tortured to death. She overheard the offer Tavington gave the last prisoner and had to jump out of the Colonel's way as he stormed through the doorway, wiping his face and bloodied hands on a cloth. She followed him to the well, steadying the bucket on the edge as he wet the cloth to clean his face.

"Sir?" She didn't get to finish her question before he spoke.

"Damned bastard, spit in my face." He washed his face in the chilly well water, drying himself with the last clean corner of the cloth he'd taken from the kitchen. "This torture is a waste of time, they're getting away while we slowly kill men who haven't heard any news for weeks. Wilkins has given us more information than these men." He stalked over to his horse, happy to leave the killing to lesser men.

The last man, Rawlins, took the longest to die. He'd been such a vile, lecherous man that Beth wasn't sorry to see his body strung up as a warning. After burning the small farmhouse they rode southeast along the river, burning the homes of militia as they went, killing wives and children as a message that none could ignore. Not every member of the patrol agreed with the killing of women and children but no one dared question the Colonel's orders.

They returned to the Fort to hear that the militia had disbanded, though no one knew if it was a permanent collapse or a temporary furlough. The good news was that the name of the town that had been supporting Martin and his men had now been revealed: Pembroke. At the end of the week a rested and replenished Dragoon patrol left the Fort, with one hundred Infantry following them. When they arrived in Pembroke they rounded up the townspeople, insisting they gather in the church so that Colonel Tavington could address them all. The Dragoons stayed mounted on their horses, the Infantry handling the crowd control.

Beth was lined up with the other Dragoons as Tavington rode right in to the church. They could hear him demanding information, promising forgiveness to those who gave him what he wanted. One man came forward but no one outside the church could hear what he said, even the raised voices of the others were too jumbled to clearly understand. The Colonel backed his horse out of the house of God, yelling something about that being between them and God and then he ordered that the doors be shut and chained. He rode over to Wilkins and as a test of the Captain, he ordered him to burn the church.

"There's no honour in this." Wilkins said, clearly shocked by his commander's orders.

"Didn't you say all those who stand against England deserve to die a traitors death?" Tavington asked as he brought his horse along side the stunned Captain. "Burn the church, Captain." He ordered, slowly.

Captain Wilkins hesitated and then snatched a torch off an infantryman. He rode over to the church and threw the flaming torch on to the roof. The remaining infantrymen, surrounding the building, followed his lead and covered the church with fire or set hay bales around the foundations alight. All windows and the door were chained, trapping the inhabitants of Pembroke inside, their cries and screams competing with the crackling of the massive fire.

Tavington issued orders to the commander of the Infantry and signaled the members of the Dragoons to join him. He ordered half of them to stay behind with the foot soldiers, returning to the new camp with them once they were assured that the church was fully consumed by fire. Beth joined him as the Colonel and Borden stopped along side the still stunned Wilkins.

"The honour is found in the ends, not the means." He said to Wilkins. "This will be forgotten." He added as they turned and rode away from the town. The Captain remained, staring at the fire, a man irretrievably lost.

Tavington's Dragoons rode off to join Cornwallis and the rest of the British troops as they prepared to battle at Cowpens. They rode through the night, stopping after sunrise to clean up and eat. They may have been close to the camp but Tavington preferred to be neat and presentable when they arrived instead of looking like the dusty and ruffled soldiers just back from battle.

Beth sat beside a small fire as Tavington shaved in the creek below. Borden approached and stood over her, glaring down at her. She tried to ignore his presence until he pulled rank on her.

"Lieutenant, is that tea ready?" He snarled.

"Yes, sir." She replied, keeping an even tone.

"Well, pour it then." He ordered. She picked up the teapot and rose to pour the beverage into his cup. She filled the tin cup and dropped to sit on the log again, putting the pot back over the fire.

"Still no respect for a senior officer, Lieutenant?" He asked. She looked up, thoughtfully.

"Mmm….. no Sir, no respect, you don't deserve it." She answered, increasingly angered at his intrusion.

"How dare you, you little," He snapped.

"Aren't you supposed to be on lookout Captain Borden?" She asked, cutting him off, raising her voice enough to attract attention and emphasizing his rank. He looked around nervously.

"You haven't heard the last of this." He spat as he stalked away with his cup.

"I don't doubt that I have." She said in exasperation after him.

Borden returned to the tree on the edge of the clearing where they'd stopped. He sipped his tea and stewed over Charleton's insubordination, his mind not fully on his duty. He should have seen the approaching riders long before he heard the horses thundering towards them. Not long after the British had left Pembroke the Militia, rested from their furlough, had discovered the burnt remains of the church and quickly realized the tragedy that had taken place. They had chased them down through the night, hell bent on revenge.

"To arms, to arms." Borden yelled as the riders raced toward them. He dropped his cup and ran to join his comrades. Beth jumped up and grabbed her pistol from its holster. Tavington dropped his razor and rose, running to his horse for his weapons.

"Get to the camp, let them know what's happening." He yelled at Beth as she joined him.

"What? I am not leaving you here." She said, not believing he would send her away now.

"Lieutenant!" He yelled, leaving no uncertainty that he expected his orders to be followed. "Go! Now!" He ran to join the skirmish. Beth mounted her horse, rode down the bank, across the creek and up the other side. She paused, turning back only to see William drawing his sabre. She turned and spurred her horse on, her fear of losing William taking over as tears welled up in her eyes.

Beth pushed her horse to its limits as she raced for the camp. Fortunately they weren't too far away, less than an hour and she covered the distance in half that. A patrol was mustered and within fifteen minutes of her arrival they were riding back to the creek. When they were halfway there they saw a single horse and rider approaching. It was Tavington, riding in some discomfort, a red stain at his side. Four men escorted Tavington back to the camp for medical treatment. The ten remaining Dragoons, including Beth, continued on to the creek.

Once the creek was in sight they slowed their pace. There was little sound coming from the other side. A few moans from men and whinnies from spooked horses, still tied to the trees, were the only sounds they heard so they crossed the creek, quickly gathering their dead and injured. Beth approached the last red-coated body. He was still breathing and moaned in pain as she turned him over, coming face to face with Borden. He was bleeding profusely from his belly and was deathly pale. He tried to speak but coughed a spray of blood instead.

"We'll get you back to the camp, Captain Borden." Beth tried to assure him.

"Don't touch me bitch." He managed to hiss at her. "I wish it were you instead." He said no more, his eyes fixed, staring straight ahead. Beth gently closed his eyelids and yelled for help to throw him over the rump of her horse. She thought it a fitting place for him considering the ass he'd made of himself. They rode back as fast as possible, knowing more Militia could be close behind.

At the camp, Beth put on a good show as she respectfully lowered Borden's body from her horse. She'd rather have pulled the knots and let him crash to the ground in a dusty heap but there were people around. The camp surgeon confirmed the deaths and went off to include their names in the records. The ten bodies were lifted onto carts for the trip to the graveyard started outside the camp. All of a sudden Beth realized she hadn't seen Tavington and ran after the surgeon.

"Excuse me Sir?" She called, "Was Colonel Tavington brought in? Injured on his left side?"

"Yes Lieutenant, he was. Shot, he was, but he shall recover. I doubt he will even miss tomorrows battle." He walked away towards the hospital tents.

"Did he pass along any orders, Sir?" Beth asked, relieved to hear he wasn't seriously hurt.

"None Lieutenant." He answered without even turning around. "Get some rest, you'll need your strength in the morning."

As Beth walked back to the camp entrance she saw a groom leading her horse away to the stables. He was gently patting the neck of the exhausted animal. She thanked him and asked if he knew the layout of the camp, specifically the location of the Dragoon tents. He pointed off to his right, telling her that her own tent had been set up opposite Tavington's command tent.

"I guess the Colonel will be short a few officers tomorrow." The young man commented "That's a pity, from what I'm hearing Sir," He leaned in closer, "it's going to be a tough battle." He looked up at the horses face and sadly added, "I'll probably lose a few of these beauties too. I'd better get him to the stables, Sir." He nodded and slowly led the horse away.

Beth watched them go for a few minutes before walking off in the direction of the Dragoon tents. As she walked down the row, the riders who'd been left behind at the church arrived back via the longer route chosen to hopefully mislead the Militia. The sight of the bodies of their fellow Dragoons being hauled away was a terrible reminder that the plan had not worked. Captain Hamilton was whisked away by an aide to General Cornwallis, for a meeting of utmost urgency, he was told. In the event of Tavington's injury being worse than originally thought and now with the death of Captain Borden, Beth assumed that Hamilton would be in charge. Beth said some silent thanks for recent events. Borden would have been her last choice for a new commander. His death made her life a little easier.

As Beth reached her tent she saw Tavington come around the end of the row. She was relieved to see him though he was walking slower than usual and lightly holding his left side. He spotted her and nodded in the direction of his tent. She followed his lead and reached the tent first, holding the flap open for him. She entered behind him and before the flap had even closed he grabbed her and held her close, his breath escaping in a pained gasp. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her go.

"Is it bad William?" She whispered.

"It won't keep me out of tomorrows battle. It's just a small flesh wound." He reassured her. "The surgeon wanted to keep me there as a precaution."

"You walked out." She said with a smile on her face. "You're a stubborn man, William. Sit down, you don't want to make it worse." He released her and taking her hand, led her to the table.

"Cornwallis came to see me. I guess he wanted to see if I would live to fight another day. I take it he had Hamilton lined up as my successor? The poor man is probably sweating it out in the General's office right now." He started to laugh and quickly stopped as he felt a stabbing pain in his side. "Cornwallis is convinced that tomorrow will see the beginning of a British victory."

"Do you agree with him?" Beth asked, as Tavington slowly lowered himself to the chair at the head of the table. As his coat shifted Beth saw the blood on his shirt. Once settled, he reached for her hand.

"Possibly. We'll be facing the Continental army and the Militia if our reconnaissance reports are right. It will be a great opportunity to destroy their moral and effectively reduce their ability to fight." He stroked his thumb across the back of her hand, leaving his more personal thoughts unsaid. He stared at her hand for a few, silent minutes, before snapping back to the subject at hand.

"Hamilton will take Borden's place." Beth's jaw tightened as he mentioned the despised Captain. "I take it you approve of the change?" He asked, smiling slightly. "I know Borden made your life difficult but tomorrow will be even more trying." He lowered his voice to a near whisper. "Stay here tonight." It was a request she couldn't refuse.

The rest of the day was spent preparing for battle. Weapons were cleaned and readied for a quick response the next morning. Everyone dealt with the stress of the upcoming events differently. Most were serious, quiet, some even prayed. Others used humour to diffuse their stress. By late evening the camp was quiet. A few men were scribbling letters to their loved ones by candlelight. In the Dragoon commander's tent all was dark. Beth lay, snuggled up against William's uninjured side, gently stroking her fingers across his bare chest, his arm around her back. Neither of them had said anything for ages, just being together was more than enough. To talk might remind them of the possible outcomes for tomorrow. William inhaled deeply, ready to speak, feeling Beth tense up beside him.

"What ever happens tomorrow, know this. I love you, always will." He turned his head to kiss her and heard her sniff, feeling her body shake as a sob overtook her. He inhaled and let his breath out in a big sigh. "Oh love, don't do that. We'll be alright." He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince more, her or himself.


End file.
